Si je reste
by Clyn4ever
Summary: Emily décide de partir à Londres pour reprendre les rênes du bureau d'Interpol. Elle part, mais pas pour les raisons qui paraissent évidentes.
1. là où elle décide de s'en aller

Titre : Si je reste

Auteur : Clyn4ever

Pairing : Aaron/Emily

Saison : 7 avant le départ d'Emily

Résumé : Emily décide de partir à Londres pour reprendre les rênes du bureau d'Interpol. Elle part, mais pas pour les raisons qui paraissent évidentes.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tous les droits sont réservés à CBS…

 **Si je reste**

 **Chapitre premier, là où elle décide de s'en aller**

Elle les regardait danser avec un pincement au cœur. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux d'être là pour un évènement exceptionnel. Will et JJ méritaient amplement cette jolie cérémonie. Le mariage de sa meilleure amie devrait toujours être quelque chose de joyeux. Enfin, normalement. Pour Emily, cela signifiait aussi la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie, long de plus de sept années de larmes, de cris, de psychopathes, de tueurs en tout genre, de blessures diverses et variées, mais aussi et surtout de rires, de bonheur, d'amitié et d'amour. Ses collègues étaient devenus sa famille et pour cela, elle remerciait chaque jour le ciel, le destin ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour avoir pu entrer dans cette unité.

Mais, toute bonne chose a une fin. Même si cela lui déchirait littéralement le cœur, elle avait décidé de reprendre les rênes du bureau d'Interpol à Londres, à un peu moins de six-mille kilomètres de sa "famille". Mais, c'était vital pour elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Depuis sa "résurrection", elle était devenue quelqu'un qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être, quelqu'un qui se laissait aller, qui était le spectateur de sa propre vie.

Ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir lors de son retour, et même Spencer, qui avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que JJ et Hotch lui aient menti pour la sécurité d'Emily, avaient tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien et oublie ce que Doyle lui avait fait. Oui, mais voilà, la jeune femme était revenue, Doyle était mort et elle, et bien, elle était triste. Car aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle avait profondément aimé Ian. Malgré elle, malgré lui et malgré tout, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer en le voyant étendu devant elle, mort. Il lui avait fait du mal, mais ne lui en avait-elle pas fait aussi ? Ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient certes pas aussi forts qu'à l'époque, mais bon sang, ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, son cœur était désormais pris par un autre, et, de ce fait, la peine qu'elle ressentait était en quelque sorte plus supportable.

Et puis, il y avait Declan… Il ne se souvenait que très peu d'elle et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle l'avait aimé comme s'il était son propre fils et à cause d'Ian, elle a dû s'effacer de sa vie et le laisser grandir en toute sécurité. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu était lorsque son équipe l'avait sauvé de sa mère biologique et cela faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu physiquement et ne lui avait pas parlé pour sa sécurité. Maintenant, ils avaient des contacts réguliers qui lui faisaient du bien. Mais, il avait une famille à présent. Une famille adoptive qui l'aimait et qui le chérissait. Elle devait aller de l'avant.

Et puis, les choses ont commencé à se tasser. Avec le temps, nos pires blessures, morales ou physiques, ne nous font plus autant souffrir, il n'en reste que des cicatrices. A l'instar du trèfle à quatre feuilles marqué au fer rouge sur sa poitrine. Au début, elle avait voulu le faire enlever grâce à la chirurgie esthétique. Puis, le temps avait passé. C'était un dernier souvenir, certes douloureux, mais un dernier souvenir d'Ian. Elle avait finalement décidé de le conserver. Il symbolisait leur lutte l'un contre l'autre et surtout sa survie.

Ne lui avait-il pas appris que chaque cicatrice faisait partie de ce que nous sommes et que les faire disparaître physiquement n'enlevait en rien leur souvenir ? Il ne lui restait qu'une fine ligne blanche dont on devinait aisément les contours près de son sein gauche, juste au-dessus du cœur. Ce n'était pas affreux et si cela n'avait pas été une cicatrice, on aurait pu trouver ça très joli. A part le personnel soignant, personne d'autre n'avait vu ce trèfle. Il était caché et elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache. Par contre, la cicatrice en étoile qui ornait désormais son ventre n'était pas très esthétique, mais les médecins et les chirurgiens avaient fait du bon travail et elle n'était pas si abominable que ça.

Ce trèfle était un souvenir qu'elle souhaitait garder, tout comme les anneaux qu'il lui avait offerts, il y a une éternité, lui semblait-il. Emily était du genre "nostalgique". Depuis toute petite, elle amassait mille et une choses qu'elle conservait tel des trésors. Maintenant, elle collectionnait les blessures et autres marques gravées à jamais dans sa chair. Elle pensait que cela faisait partie de l'histoire de sa vie et de son corps.

Ses collègues ne comprendraient pas ce besoin irrationnel de garder un souvenir aussi douloureux que celui-là. Et ce n'était pas les membres de sa famille qui allaient dire quelque chose. Ils n'étaient même pas venus à ses "funérailles". Sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas plus au courant de la survie d'Emily que ses collègues, la jeune femme s'était sentie blessée et trahie. Elle était "morte" et les membres de sa famille n'avaient même pas pris le temps d'assister à son enterrement.

Puis, ils avaient été informés que la jeune femme était encore en vie et toujours rien, aucun coup de téléphone, aucun email ou sms et encore moins une visite lorsqu'elle était à Paris. Et une fois revenue à Washington, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux et aucun membre de cette "famille" n'avait pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles. La jeune femme avait pourtant décidé de laisser cette trahison de côté et de prendre un nouveau départ. Mais, encore une fois, elle n'eut rien en retour. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Emily avait contacté sa mère des dizaines de fois, laissant des messages aux divers secrétaires de sa génitrice et à son répondeur. Mais sa très chère maman n'avait jamais eu la décence de la rappeler et il en était de même pour son père. Ne parlons même pas de ses oncles et tantes ainsi que de ses cousins. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle se sentait horriblement blessée par cet état de fait. Comment les membres d'une même famille pouvaient-ils être aussi insensibles et inhumains ? Ses collègues avaient bien plus souffert que les personnes qui partageaient sa chair et son sang. Elle trouvait ça triste.

Mais, malgré tout, ce n'était pas cette raison qui l'avait forcé à partir. Non, c'était encore plus profond que tout ça. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à s'y faire et à continuer à faire semblant, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle a faits, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à "prendre racine". Elle l'avait dit à Morgan. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui mentir, car il en avait trop souffert la dernière fois… Elle avait tenu sa promesse pendant un certain temps.

Et puis, finalement… Elle avait menti à Derek à nouveau. Non, cela ne faisait pas depuis son retour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à "prendre racine" et qu'elle pensait tout plaquer. C'était des foutaises. La réalité, c'est que cela faisait maintenant plus de sept mois qu' _elle_ était apparue dans leurs vies, dans _SA_ vie et nom d'un chien, Emily avait mal à en crever. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, depuis qu' _elle_ était là, plus rien n'était comme avant.

Si elle avait décidé de partir, ce n'était pas à cause de Doyle ou de ce qui c'était passé, bien que cela aurait pu. L'équipe pensera sûrement que c'est la raison de son départ, mais c'est faux. Et puis, elle partait pour ne jamais revenir, jamais. Malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait complètement déchirée entre son envie de rester auprès d'eux et celle d'arrêter de souffrir.

Si elle s'en allait, c'était à cause de _lui,_ à cause d' _elle_ , à cause d' _eux_. _La_ voir ici au mariage de Will et JJ lui paraissait déplacé. Elle savait à quel point sa pensée était irrationnelle, mais son esprit et son cœur se révoltaient à l'idée même que cela puisse paraître normal. _Il_ ne lui appartenait pas. Emily n'était qu'une amie et c'est tout. Et puis, _elle_ était _gentille_ avec _lui_ , avec _son fils_ et avec _tout le monde_. Et en quelque sorte, c'était encore pire. Si au moins la jeune femme avait une raison valable de _la_ haïr… Malgré les conflits entre les deux jeunes femmes, Emily n'arrivait pas à _la_ détester. Elle se dit que si _elle_ ne sortait pas avec lui, elles auraient été amies et peut-être même _aurait-elle_ eu la même place que JJ et Pénélope dans son cœur.

Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. _Elle_ avait commencé à sortir avec _lui_ , à partager _ses_ draps et à être une figure maternelle pour _son fils_. Emily savait à quel point elle n'était pas rationnelle. Mais, il lui était impossible de faire autrement. Le vil venin de la jalousie s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Et si _son fils_ adorait Emily, il aimait bien _l'autre_ également.

Pourtant, c'était elle qui allait _le_ chercher à l'école lorsque _son père_ ou _sa tante_ ne pouvait pas y aller. C'était également elle qui _l'_ emmenait au zoo ou au parc pour manger une glace, pour jouer ou tout simplement pour se balader afin de laisser _son père_ faire le deuil de son ex-femme. Au début, c'était surtout pour ça qu'elle _l'_ avait aidé. Et puis, combien de fois avait-elle préparé _leurs_ repas et fait _leurs_ courses car _il_ n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire ? C'était certes de petites attentions, mais elle a naïvement cru que cela suffirait… Que de fils en aiguilles, _ils_ auraient _besoin_ d'elle autant qu'Emily avait besoin d' _eux_. Et le temps a passé tel un voleur. Désormais, Emily le faisait volontiers et surtout d'elle-même sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit et sans se poser de questions. Quand elle _le_ voyait crouler sous la paperasse, elle allait chercher _son fils_ , s'en occupait, _lui_ changeait les idées, jouait avec _lui_ , faisait parfois office de messagère entre l'école et _le_ _père du petit garçon_ et faisait parfois même les tâches ménagères. Elle avait même la clef de _leur_ appartement, au cas où, avait- _il_ dit. Ils avaient instauré une sorte de routine. C'était devenu une habitude depuis plus de deux ans.

Et puis, _elle_ était arrivée dans _leurs_ vies. Pour Emily, c'était une trahison. _Elle_ lui avait pris la place qui lui était destinée. Elle savait que sa réaction était ridicule, mais, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

C'est en _la_ voyant à ce mariage qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Jusqu'ici, elle avait hésité, mais, finalement, elle avait décidé que la distance l'aiderait sûrement à aller mieux et à tout oublier. _Le garçonnet_ allait sûrement lui en vouloir et _les autres_ allaient sûrement la détester mais cela valait mieux pour elle que de continuer à souffrir ainsi.

 _Un premier chapitre un peu court afin de poser la base de mon histoire... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt!_

 _Clyn4ever_


	2. là où un petit garçon lui redonne un peu

**Chapitre deux, là où un petit garçon lui redonne un peu d'espoir**

Environ deux mois avant le mariage de Will et de JJ, dans le jet, en rentrant d'une affaire, _il_ avait téléphoné à _son fils_. Avant, Emily et _lui_ avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir l'un près de l'autre et de parler durant le vol, car son retour avait été difficile, pour elle et pour eux. Il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Jack n'avait pas tellement compris comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit revenue mais que sa maman était toujours au ciel. Emily avait pris le temps de lui expliquer avec des mots d'enfant. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris la situation et était très heureux de la revoir. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous ensemble.

Mais, depuis qu' _elle_ était arrivée, cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Leurs rapports étaient restés cordiaux, bien sûr, mais de la distance s'était installée entre eux. Elle n'emmenait plus Jack se balader ou sortir. Hotch ne lui demandait plus d'aller chercher son fils à l'école. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu le petit garçon, depuis sa dernière visite au bureau avec Jessica. Et avant cela, un mois complet était passé sans qu'ils ne se voient ou ne se parlent. Maintenant, il semblait y avoir des millions de kilomètres entre eux qui les séparaient.

Alors que lorsqu' _elle_ n'était pas encore entrée dans leurs vies, Emily et Aaron s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, au point que l'équipe trouvait cela suspect. Ils aimaient en rire. Et puis cela s'était dégradé. Les autres semblaient s'en être aperçus. Mais, ils n'avaient rien dit et cela n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait juste Garcia qui y avait fait allusion, mais aux vues des regards noirs qu'elle eut en retour, elle ne retenta pas l'expérience.

Emily était donc assise à l'autre bout du jet, les yeux rivés sur un roman de Kurt Vonnegut, "Nuit noire". Elle adorait cet auteur, tout comme Morgan. Du coup, plongée dans son livre, elle ne le vit pas arriver tout de suite. Il la regarda, gêné et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

\- Hey, je m'excuse de te déranger, mais Jack voudrait te parler.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela étrange. Cela faisait des mois qu'Emily ne venait plus chez eux et ne l'emmenait plus se changer les idées. Cela faisait longtemps que son fils n'avait pas vu celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, même si leur relation était étrange dorénavant. Mais, si la lui passer au téléphone rendait son fils heureux, il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Et la jeune femme sembla aussi surprise que lui.

\- Heu, oui pas de problème.

Elle prit donc timidement le téléphone portable que lui tendait Hotch. Et puis, elle se força à regarder par-delà le hublot.

\- Salut Jack ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Mily, super et toi ? Ça faisait très longtemps, hein ?

Chaque fois que Jack l'appelait "Mily", elle sentait son cœur fondre. Elle détourna la tête du hublot et vit le reste de l'équipe la fixer. Peu importe, ils savaient tous à quel point Jack comptait pour elle, au même titre que Declan. Et elle retourna à la contemplation des nuages.

\- Oui, très bien ! Oui, ça faisait longtemps…

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison ? Et pourquoi tu ne téléphones plus ? Tu m'en veux ?

Emily sentit son cœur se briser en plusieurs milliards de morceaux. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu qu'elle manquait à ce point-là au garçonnet ? Et puis, elle se rappela la situation. Ce n'était plus sa place, c'était désormais _la sienne,_ remarqua-t-elle, amère.

\- Non Jack, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je suis très occupée, tu sais ?

\- Oui, mais avant ça ne t'empêchait pas de faire des choses avec moi…

\- Je sais Jack, je suis désolée.

\- Hum…

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, je suis allé avec Beth au parc et on a mangé une glace, c'était chouette.

Sans le savoir, le petit garçon venait de lui mettre un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Cela faisait presque aussi mal que le pieu qu'Ian lui avait enfoncé dans l'abdomen. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère et de tristesse s'insinuer en elle, mais ne les laissa pas prendre le dessus. Jack n'y était pour rien dans ses problèmes de cœur. Elle se força à répondre de façon enthousiaste malgré l'envie de vomir qui l'avait prise aux tripes.

\- C'est super !

\- Mouais…

Elle sentit son hésitation.

\- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ben, en fait, tu me manques. Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais. Avant, je faisais ça avec toi et pas avec elle. Je l'aime bien, Beth, hein. Mais, ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. Toi, je t'aime beaucoup plus. Et puis, tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est elle, l'amoureuse de papa. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ? Moi, je préfèrerais. Dis, tu crois que c'est mal ?

Elle pâlit et vit Hotch la regarder, inquiet. Et elle, que devait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle savait qu'elle valait mieux que l'autre ? Qu'elle ressentait un plaisir malsain à cette affirmation ? Non, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon innocent.

\- Oh Jack… Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que… Tu sais, certains sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, mais tu comprendras avec le temps, d'accord ? Je t'expliquerai.

\- D'accord Mily. Mais, pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Non, voyons. Bien sûr que non. Toi aussi, tu me manques. Attends, j'ai une idée… Ne raccroche pas, okay ?

\- Okay Mily.

Elle regarda Hotch dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle couvrit le téléphone de sa main afin que si Hotch refusait, Jack n'en sache rien et ne soit pas déçu.

\- Hotch… Est-ce que je peux m'occuper de Jack demain ?

Il parut surpris. En effet, cela faisait depuis que Beth et lui étaient ensemble que la jeune femme n'avait pas demandé à garder Jack.

Il hésita. Lui et Beth avaient prévu d'aller voir les parents de cette dernière, mais Jack n'arrêtait pas de demander où était Emily. Il était malheureux de ne plus la voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Maintenant, il ne la voyait que lorsqu'il passait de temps à autre au bureau avec Beth ou Jessica. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il la voyait, son visage s'illuminait et il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. La jeune femme aussi avait l'air heureuse.

Pourquoi tout cela avait cessé ? Il réfléchit et la réponse s'imposa dans son esprit. Beth Clemmons. Emily lui avait offert la possibilité que Jack apprécie Beth et il se sentit reconnaissant. Il se demanda s'il devait accepter la proposition de la jeune femme. Il aurait sûrement droit à une scène en rentrant à la maison. Surtout que Beth était viscéralement jalouse d'Emily, tout comme Haley avant elle. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne le montrait pas (Haley non plus, d'ailleurs), elle était bien trop polie pour ça, mais il avait vite compris de quoi il retournait lorsqu'elle était furieuse. En général, c'était toujours lorsque Prentiss était dans l'équation. Il était profiler et savait reconnaître ce genre de choses. Elle ne crierait pas, mais ne serait pas contente. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de cette jalousie. Emily était sa meilleure amie et cela s'arrêtait là. Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes en imaginant son fils sauter de joie à l'idée de voir sa collègue, puis il céda. Une crise aurait lieu, mais tant pis, le bonheur de son fils avant tout.

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr !

\- Merci.

Elle enleva sa main du microphone et parla.

\- Écoute, ton père est d'accord. Demain, je suis libre toute la journée. Ça te dirait d'aller au zoo ?

\- Oh oui Mily ! Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi demain soir ?

\- Il faut que tu demandes à ton père, d'accord ? Je vais te le passer ! Je viens te prendre demain matin à neuf heures et on ira petit-déjeuner chez moi, okay ? Tu aimes toujours autant les pancakes aux myrtilles ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sont mes préférés au monde, surtout les tiens ! Okay ça marche ! J'ai hâte ! Alors à demain… Ah, et, au fait… Je t'aime, Mily.

Emily retint difficilement ses larmes devant une telle déclaration et sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'exprimait tout haut. Elle décida de répondre à l'enfant par la même affirmation.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Jack… Bonne nuit.

Jack semblait ravi qu'elle réponde à sa petite déclaration. L'équipe et Hotch, par contre, la regardèrent comme si elle était une bête de foire. Mais, elle les ignora tout simplement et rendit le téléphone à Hotch, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. L'enthousiasme de Jack était adorable.

\- Dis, papa, je pourrais dormir chez Mily demain soir ?

\- Bonhomme, il faut que je regarde ça avec Beth.

\- Mais, on s'en fiche de ce que pense Beth, ce n'est pas ma maman !

\- Ne dis pas ça Jack, c'est très malpoli. Et, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas ta mère, mais elle vivra bientôt avec nous. Donc, on doit prendre les décisions ensemble maintenant, d'accord ?

Et le sourire de la jeune femme se fana aussitôt. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et elle devint très pâle. Emily eut soudain le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ainsi, ils allaient bientôt vivre ensemble. Elle se força à rester calme. Et essaya de ne plus suivre la conversation. Elle sentait sa tête tourner et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Elle tomba sur le regard de JJ. Elle se doutait de quelque chose, Emily en était sûre. Ils étaient tous profileurs, mais ils ne s'autorisaient pas à se profiler les uns et les autres. Mais, ils n'étaient pas aveugles. Le seul qui semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte était le principal concerné.

\- D'accord… Je suis désolé, mais je suis fâché. Avant, quand elle n'était pas là, on voyait souvent Mily. Et maintenant, elle ne vient plus… Elle me manque beaucoup, tu sais. Je suis moins triste quand elle est là. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal bonhomme. Parles-en avec elle, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Papa ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, Jack.

\- Pourquoi Mily ce n'est pas ton amoureuse ? Je préfère Mily à Beth… Elle est plus sympa et plus jolie.

Ce fût le tour d'Hotch de pâlir. Il se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Heu… Ecoute, ce sont des choses de grandes personnes, d'accord ? Tu comprendras, un jour, je te le promets.

\- Mily a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait.

Ainsi, son fils avait parlé de ça avec Prentiss. Il se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Puis, il la regarda et vit qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter son regard. D'ailleurs, il constata que cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils n'avaient plus de contacts visuels. Elle les évitait comme la peste. Et quelque part, il se sentait blessé.

\- Parfait. Alors, je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon petit bonhomme. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dis à Mily que je l'aime très fort et que je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie demain !

\- Promis. A tout à l'heure. Bisous.

Hotch raccrocha le téléphone et resta assis devant Emily. Toute l'attention était fixée sur eux. Aaron chercha les yeux de la jeune femme. Et comme depuis quelque temps, cela n'arriva pas.

\- Jack m'a demandé de te rappeler qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'oublies demain.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Merci… Pour tout.

Elle comprit que ce "merci" n'était pas seulement pour avoir rassuré Jack et lui avoir promis la journée du lendemain, mais un merci général pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces dernières années. Cela lui fit de bien de savoir qu'il était reconnaissant de cet état de fait mais elle se rendit compte également qu'elle était très triste, car cela n'arriverait sûrement plus jamais. La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux pleins de larmes parlèrent pour elle. Hotch se sentit décontenancé par les émotions de la jeune femme. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? Soudain, il repensa aux paroles de son fils. Mais, cela n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait vu s'il y avait quelque chose, non ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça. Le jet amorçait sa descente. Lorsqu'elle sortit la première de l'avion, Emily se sentit épiée par les autres. Elle fila le plus rapidement possible mais ne put éviter JJ.

\- Ça va Emily ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Sa voix trembla et elle la maudit.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

Emily avait conscience d'être sèche dans ses réponses, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à parler de ce sujet-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Hotch, Jack et toi ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

Et elle était sincère, malheureusement. Le reste de l'équipe ne savait pas qu'Emily s'occupait de Jack si souvent. Mais, ils savaient à quel point Jack aimait Emily et inversement. Mais, cela s'arrêtait là pour eux.

\- Parle-moi Emily. Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais ? On peut t'aider si tu as des problèmes.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler…

\- Mais… Tu…

\- Ecoute JJ, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout ! Okay ? J'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ou bien ?!

La jeune femme venait de crier. Ses autres collègues la dévisageaient. Et la colère fut partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Et Emily se sentit si fatiguée tout à coup. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle s'en alla sans demander son reste avant qu'elle ne perde la face devant ses amis. JJ tenta de la rattraper, mais Rossi l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-la. Elle a besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

Rossi la regarda d'un air entendu et soupira. JJ sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et eut un moment d'arrêt, perplexe. Et puis, tout à coup, elle comprit.

\- Oh… C'est à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Qui ne serait pas dans un tel état après cette annonce ?

\- Oui, ça ne doit pas être facile à encaisser.

Ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et la jeune femme blonde soupira. Elle détestait se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Morgan serra JJ dans ses bras pour lui offrir de l'apaisement et Reid posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Ils n'aimaient pas voir cet air triste sur son visage. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins au courant des sentiments d'Emily envers Aaron. Même Spencer l'avait remarqué. Même si rien n'avait été dit à voix haute et même si elle essayait de le cacher, ils étaient plus ou moins au courant. Mais apparemment, Aaron ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de donner un sens aux paroles de ses employés, qui avaient pourtant essayés d'être discrets en chuchotant, mais plus il cherchait, plus cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Avait-elle des problèmes ? Non, il aurait été au courant si cela avait été le cas. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui ? Non… C'était impossible. Cela était en parfaite contradiction avec ses principes. Elle était jeune, belle, intelligente… Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir de lui et de tous ses problèmes… Et, il était avec Beth maintenant. Puis, il se rendit compte que Beth était aussi belle, jeune et intelligente et qu'elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de lui…

Se pourrait-il qu'Emily soit aussi tombée dans ce piège-là ? Non, il divaguait. Ce n'était pas possible. Emily était beaucoup plus intelligente que ça, non ? Elle le connaissait bien trop pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Beth ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que la jeune femme et Aaron se dit que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il avait tellement de défauts plus ou moins cachés que si Beth le connaissait vraiment, jamais elle ne serait en couple avec lui. Et puis, Emily méritait beaucoup mieux que lui.

Pourtant, il était étonné des réactions disproportionnées de la jeune femme. Que lui arrivait-il ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état, c'était lors de l'affaire Ian Doyle. Elle lui aurait parlé si cela était aussi grave que la dernière fois, non ? Il réfléchit quelques instants et, finalement, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle devait être fatiguée. L'année avait été difficile pour elle. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et d'aller affronter la discussion qui l'attendait avec Beth.

 _Une petite review? Je sais que mes personnages sont un peu OOC, mais, c'est comme cela que je les imagine! Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Merci de me suivre!_

 _Clyn4ever_


	3. Là où une introspection s'impose

**Chapitre trois, là où une introspection s'impose**

Après être partie comme une furie, Emily voulut tout d'abord rentrer chez elle. Sauf que la perspective de retrouver son appartement vide ne l'enchantait guère. Sergio, son chat, était chez Pénélope pour le week-end. Lors de son retour, elles avaient instauré une sorte de garde partagée. Lorsqu'Emily était absente pour une affaire, c'était Garcia qui s'en occupait. Et si elle revenait avant le weekend, Pénélope le gardait jusqu'au lundi. Du coup, Emily se sentit mal. Tout ce qui l'attendait en rentrant chez elle, c'était le silence. Elle déambula dans les rues sans destination précise, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

Sa vie lui parût incroyablement triste. Personne pour lui demander comment s'était passé la journée, comment elle allait et tout ce genre de petites attentions du quotidien. Personne pour lui offrir des baisers, des câlins, de la tendresse et de l'amour tout simplement.

La jeune femme avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille et d'une maison remplie de rires. Mais, pour l'instant, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Et son horloge biologique commençait à la titiller.

Elle aurait pu avoir tout ça avec Ian, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle était en mission et c'était un dangereux criminel. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui. Et, elle s'était faite à l'idée.

Puis, l'espoir était revenu lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de Jack et d'Aaron. Mais, là encore, rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se maudit d'être tombée sous le charme des garçons Hotchner. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais le ticket gagnant…

La colère avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et seuls un petit garçon et son père avaient pu changer cet état de fait. Sauf, que maintenant qu' _elle_ était arrivée, Emily avait perdu ses bouées de sauvetage et avait la désagréable sensation de se noyer et ce, sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle n'en avait plus la force ni l'envie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était arrêter de se battre. A quoi bon ?

Et, fait étrange ou non, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le nom ou le prénom de _l'autre_ , celle qui lui avait volé son futur et brisé ses rêves. Emily trouva cela particulièrement ironique et totalement stupide.

Finalement, à force de déambuler sans but précis depuis bien trop longtemps pour ses muscles endoloris, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement froid. C'était le début du mois de mars, il était plus de dix-neuf heures et elle ne portait qu'un pull léger. Dans sa précipitation de quitter l'avion, son blouson en cuir était resté dans ce dernier. Elle frissonna et leva enfin les yeux du trottoir pour voir où ses pas l'avaient menée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit où elle avait atterri. Une grande bâtisse s'élevait devant elle et elle la reconnue sans difficulté. Elle y était déjà venue plusieurs fois.

La jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle aller sonner et chercher du réconfort ou continuer à errer dans les rues sombres ? Le froid eut finalement raison d'elle. Elle monta les quelques marches du perron, souffla un bon coup et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son ami et elle fondit en larmes, perdant toute notion de retenue et de bon sens, comme si son cerveau avait cessé d'exister et que son cœur et son âme avaient pris le dessus. Il ouvrit ses bras et Emily lâcha son sac de voyage dans l'entrée et s'y réfugia automatiquement tout en sanglotant.

\- Emily… Oh mon dieu, tu es congelée. Entre.

David Rossi n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un dans un état pareil dans sa vie privée et encore moins sa jeune collègue. Il l'attira à l'intérieur, récupéra le sac de la brunette et ferma la porte. Les bourrasques glacées du mois de mars le firent frissonner. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dehors ? Puis, il réalisa qu'elle avait encore son sac de voyage avec elle et sut qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Tout en sachant que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était chez lui, qu'elle ne portait qu'un pull très léger et que la température extérieure ne dépassait pas les cinq degrés, elle devait mourir de froid. Mais bon sang, elle voulait attraper la mort ou quoi ?!

\- Prentiss, regarde-moi.

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, complètement submergée par ses émotions. Il la secoua gentiment et elle finit par lever ses yeux humides vers lui.

\- Ecoute, je te laisse deux secondes, je vais te chercher une couverture. Reste là, d'accord ?

Elle opina du chef et il partit chercher une couverture bien chaude. Heureusement qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce soir-là. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et emmitoufla la jeune femme dans le plaid qu'il était allé chercher. Elle pleurait toujours et était secouée de soubresauts dus aux sanglots et au froid. Il la fit d'asseoir sur le canapé et la pris dans ses bras. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir fait du feu dans la cheminée et que son sofa soit placé juste en face de celle-ci. Il frictionna les bras endoloris de la brunette et lui caressa le dos en guise de réconfort. Il ne la forcerait pas à parler, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'effondrer comme cela devant quelqu'un et qu'elle se fermerait comme une huître s'il essayait de la faire se confier. Ils restèrent enlacés durant un bon quart d'heure et David sentait qu'elle était toujours aussi frigorifiée.

\- Emily… Tu as encore froid ?

Elle le regarda, l'air hagard et hocha la tête. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres et grelota. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps.

\- Okay. Je vais aller faire du thé… Ça te calmera et ça te réchauffera. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Il avait l'impression de parler à une enfant, mais c'est ce à quoi elle ressemblait pour l'instant. A une gamine perdue, tremblante, fatiguée et tellement triste. Il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus jamais voir cet air sur son joli visage. Il la considérait comme sa fille et n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Il se leva et alla préparer une tisane calmante comme sa mère avait l'habitude de lui faire lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un môme. Il alla dans sa cuisine et commença sa préparation.

Bon dieu, Emily lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait vue comme ça qu'une seule fois et cela datait de plusieurs années auparavant lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son adolescence et son avortement dans ce terrain vague, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'époque. Il l'avait sentie aussi perdue que ce soir-là. Il se promit de parler à Aaron s'il le fallait et ce, même contre l'avis de la jeune femme. C'était de la faute de Hotch si elle était dans cet état. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point Emily était attaché à lui et à son fils et à quel point le voir avec Beth l'avait blessée.

Il l'avait perdue une fois déjà, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Lorsque JJ leur avait annoncé la "mort" d'Emily, il avait souffert autant que lorsqu'il avait perdu son fils. C'était comme si son cœur s'était déchiré en plusieurs millions de morceaux à nouveau. Ses cicatrices se sont rouvertes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris combien elle était importante pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais dit jusqu'à présent et se jura de le faire dès qu'elle se serait calmée.

Il finit de préparer le thé et retourna dans son salon. Emily était blottie dans le plaid et se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour se bercer. Elle avait enlevé ses bottes et avait glissé ses pieds glacés sous la couverture. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune collègue. Elle sursauta et sembla se rappeler qu'elle était chez lui. Elle pleurait toujours doucement et semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Il posa le service à thé sur la table basse, s'assit sur le sofa et ouvrit à nouveau ses bras. Elle s'y logea naturellement. Il la berça encore quelques minutes et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se détendait progressivement, il la repoussa légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Em', ça va un peu mieux ?

Elle le regarda et essaya de se reprendre.

\- Oui, enfin, je crois.

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux gonflés et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Des traces noires parsemaient ses joues, vestiges de son maquillage. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle gardait ça en elle. Il remarqua également les cernes profonds qui lui mangeaient le visage… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi correctement ? Il lui sourit gentiment et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Il lui servi une grande tasse d'un breuvage clair. Une douce odeur de tilleul lui vint aux narines et cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

\- Tiens, bois, ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci David.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Em'.

Elle lui sourit au travers de ses larmes. Elle avala rapidement la moitié de sa boisson chaude et conserva la tasse dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis pathétique…

Il la regarda, mi-surpris, mi-découragé. Elle s'excusait d'être humaine, encore… Seulement, il fallait qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle n'était ni une machine, ni une entité dépourvue de cœur. Mais, bien une créature qui possédait une âme et des sentiments et que parfois, lâcher prise était nécessaire.

\- Em', il n'y a rien de mal de se laisser aller parfois. Pleurer n'est pas le signe que tu es faible… C'est juste le signe que tu as été forte trop longtemps. Et sache une chose, demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas être faible, au contraire. Tu as bien fait de venir ici. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Cela arrive à tout le monde.

\- Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça pour des broutilles…

\- Des broutilles ?! Emily… Tu sais très bien qu'il s'agit de bien plus que de broutilles. Tu le sais et je le sais aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière ton masque de "Super Emily Prentiss" devant moi, ni devant les autres, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes une famille. Tu sais, les sentiments sont parfois bien plus forts que ce que l'on croit.

Elle soupira. Il ne devait même pas savoir de quoi elle était en train de parler. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était dur à admettre, surtout pour elle qui a été élevée à la dure. On lui avait toujours enseigné que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles et pour les gens insignifiants. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que cela était faux, mais comment faire quand on ne nous a jamais appris à laisser parler son cœur ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait que ces émotions étaient normales.

Elle avait fait des études de droits à Yale et était devenue profiler par la force des choses. Elle voulait prouver à ses parents qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie sans avoir besoin d'eux. Elle avait vécu une enfance dorée mais extrêmement difficile à gérer à cause de ses parents bien trop souvent absents et de leurs trop nombreux déménagements. Elle avait donc décidé de consacrer sa vie aux autres afin de compenser le sentiment d'abandon qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, pour se sentir enfin utile pour quelqu'un.

Après être entrée au FBI, Emily avait pris des cours de psychologie et d'étude du comportement à Quantico. Elle connaissait donc les fonctionnements de l'esprit humain. Ce qui était ironique. Elle arrivait à décrire avec précisions les émotions des autres mais pas les siennes.

Elle avait déjà craqué, bien sûr, mais toujours toute seule, à l'abri des regards, au point que certaines personnes pensaient, de prime abord, qu'elle avait un cœur de pierre, que rien ne l'atteignait. JJ et Hotch le lui avaient fait remarqué quand elle était arrivée dans l'équipe. Ce qui était totalement faux. Puis, quand ils commençaient à la connaître, elle se révélait être une amie au grand cœur et toujours à l'écoute. Elle était sensible, mais s'était construit une armure pour éviter de souffrir et de laisser les gens entrer dans son jardin secret au risque de finir seule. Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu.

\- Je sais… Mais, c'est dur, Rossi. Je n'ai jamais été du genre "démonstrative" et mon éducation a fait que je ne suis plus capable de faire la différence entre mes sentiments et mon masque de femme forte.

Il sourit tristement. Oui, Elizabeth et Mark Prentiss avaient fait ce qu'ils pensaient être bon pour leur fille, mais c'était tout le contraire qu'ils avaient fait. Ils lui avaient, certes, inculqué comment être forte, mais l'avaient délaissée pour leurs carrières respectives. En témoignent leurs absences lors de l'enterrement de leur fille. Il en avait d'ailleurs été profondément choqué. Elle avait souffert d'un manque d'attention et d'amour de leur part. Il trouvait ça triste, car Emily était une jeune femme adorable qui n'avait pas mérité ça. Du coup, elle encaissait toujours et craquait rarement. Ce qui, en soit, faisait d'elle, une personne vulnérable aux déchainements émotionnels vifs et imprévus.

\- Je sais, j'étais comme toi, avant. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Carolyn. Elle m'a appris à montrer mes sentiments et à les assumer.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son ex-femme partie bien trop tôt. Et vit le regard d'Emily se fermer. Elle avait de la peine pour lui et pour leur histoire. Mais au moins, elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

\- Je suis encore désolée pour votre ex-femme… Je viens vous ennuyer alors que c'est plutôt vous qui avez besoin de soutien…

\- Em'… Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu le veux. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai fait mon deuil… Elle me manquera éternellement, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'on était séparés. Je vais te confier quelque chose que personne de l'équipe ne sait.

Emily se sentit flattée, peu de gens tutoyaient le grand David Rossi. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Quelle chose pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Il avait l'air extrêment triste.

\- Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je t'écoute.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se donner du courage. Personne de son actuel entourage n'était au courant de la tragédie qu'il avait vécu.

\- En 1979, j'ai eu un fils.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise. Il a eu un fils ? Mais, pourquoi ne le connaissait-elle pas ?

\- Ho… Mais…

Et avant même qu'elle pose des questions, il la coupa.

\- Il a vécu seulement deux heures. Les deux plus belles heures de toute ma vie. James était parfait. Mais, après ces instants de bonheur où tout allait bien, il a fait un arrêt respiratoire et est parti. On n'a jamais su le pourquoi du comment de sa mort…

La jeune femme était choquée. Comment avait-il pu faire pour garder ce secret tout ce temps ? Puis, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu de lourds secrets à conserver. Derek avait dû faire face à Carl Buford, JJ, au suicide de sa sœur, Pénélope, à la mort de ses parents, Spencer, à son addiction au Dilaudid, Aaron, à George Foyet et elle, à Ian Doyle. Tous avaient des blessures morales assez importantes et elle comprit que celle de David était la perte de cet enfant à peine né mais énormément aimé. Et Emily constata à quel point sa tristesse était futile par rapport à une telle perte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Moi aussi, si tu savais. Mais, j'ai appris à vivre avec et je pense à lui tous les jours. Il me manque, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à son absence. Et je me suis dit que jamais plus je ne ressentirai ce vide et cette douleur. J'avais tort.

David semblait perdu dans ses pensées et tellement triste que cela coupa le souffle à la jeune femme. Il montrait rarement sa fragilité et elle pensa qu'il était pareil qu'elle. Elle mourait d'envie de lui poser certaines questions.

\- Ecoute, David, si tu veux en parler, je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Merci Emily.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais tort ? Mais… Tu as eu un autre drame comme celui-là dans ta vie ?

\- Oui et je pensais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais car je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle était incroyable et que je l'aimais.

Emily pensa directement à l'ex-femme de son collègue.

\- Oui, surtout aux vues des circonstances… Carolyn était une femme bien.

David sourit tristement.

\- Oui, en effet, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle.

La jeune femme le regarda, interdite. Ce n'était pas Carolyn ? Mais, à qui d'autre Rossi faisait-il référence ?

\- Oh. Heu, je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était elle, l'autre plus grande perte de ta vie.

\- Elle était précieuse à mes yeux, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la mort de James nous avait séparés. Et puis, il est vrai qu'elle était tout un chapitre de mon existence, mais ce n'est pas de cet amour-là dont je parle. Je te parle de l'amour filial entre un père et sa fille…

Emily ne comprit pas… Ne lui avait-il pas tout dit ? Aurait-il eu un autre enfant après James ? Elle allait poser la question, mais il la devança et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Emily… C'est de toi dont je parle. De ta disparition… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir su te dire plus tôt combien tu comptais pour moi…

\- Quoi ?!

Elle eut un sursaut à sa déclaration. Emily savait que sa disparition avait été difficile à encaisser pour son équipe, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point-là. Elle se sentit mal. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux et la jeune femme éclata à nouveau en sanglots. David écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang ! Quel imbécile, il faisait ! Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de parler de ça…

\- Hey ! Em' arrête de pleurer. Je ne disais pas ça pour te rendre triste, mais pour te montrer que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… Pour nous tous. Chut…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

\- Je suis tellement navrée pour ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je n'avais pas le choix, tu comprends ?

\- Je sais, je sais… Je ne t'avais juste jamais dit à quel point je t'aime. Tu es comme ma fille, Emily. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Merci…

Il la regarda et esquissa un léger sourire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les gens l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était et non pas pour ce qu'elle faisait. Un silence agréable s'installa et ils en profitèrent un moment. Et puis, elle semblait se calmer à nouveau, alors il aborda le sujet qui faisait mal.

\- Je sais à quel point c'est difficile de les voir avec elle.

Elle le regarda, surprise à nouveau. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit… Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Emily.

\- Comment… Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Je suis profiler et je sais reconnaître l'amour lorsque je le vois.

La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit le mot "amour". Jamais encore, elle ne l'avait dit ou entendu à haute voix concernant de cette situation. Cela lui fit bizarre. Evidemment, elle l'aimait. Elle les aimait tous les deux. C'était ancré dans son cœur et dans son âme. Rien ne pouvait changer cela. Mais, le fait de l'entendre dire à voix haute était étrange… C'était un concept nouveau.

\- Mais, tu te rends compte à quel point mes réactions sont futiles par rapport à la perte que tu as subie ?

\- Elles ne sont pas futiles, Emily. Tu souffres et c'est tout à fait légitime. Chaque douleur est différente et chaque être humain les ressent différemment. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, tu as également le droit de pleurer, de crier ou de craquer. Ce n'est pas une tare. Cela arrive à tout le monde.

\- Je… Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

\- C'est normal, tu t'es toujours battue contre tes sentiments. Tu n'as pas l'habitude et tu sais aussi à quel point il peut avoir des œillères pour ce genre de chose.

\- Oui, mais, tu sais, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, je pensais que cela lui aurait ouvert les yeux. J'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre, mais, apparemment, pas assez. Puis, _elle_ est arrivée et je me suis effacée, pour son bonheur et pour celui de Jack. Ils méritent mieux que moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Emily. Tu es une personne incroyable.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, sauf que moi, je ressens l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas comment des gens peuvent s'intéresser à moi ou même m'apprécier.

\- Tu verras, un jour, tu t'en rendras compte, je te le promets.

La jeune femme le dévisageait. Était-il sérieux ? Elle l'espérait en tous cas. Elle l'en remerciait, mais continua sur sa lancée sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

\- Et puis, je suis en colère. Je suis en colère car je n'arrive pas à combattre ce sentiment affreux de jalousie et d'injustice. J'ai passé plus de deux années de ma vie à m'occuper d'eux à chaque fois que je le pouvais et…

\- Et tu pensais que cela suffirait, n'est-ce pas ?

Emily soupira.

\- Oui… Je suis naïve.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es juste trop attentionnée. Combien d'heures as-tu passées avec Jack pour lui changer les idées ou avec Aaron pour qu'il fasse son deuil ? Combien de fois as-tu annulé des soirées avec nous ou avec tes autres amis pour eux ?

Elle sourit, amère.

\- Beaucoup et même vraiment beaucoup. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'ai passé d'agréables moments en leur compagnie et puis, c'est moi qui ait fait ce choix… C'est juste que…

\- Tu as l'impression qu'il a abusé de ta gentillesse pour finalement te "jeter".

\- Oui. C'est ça. Combien de fois je suis allée chercher Jack à l'école, fais ses devoirs avec lui. Je les ai consolés lorsqu'ils étaient tristes, fais à manger pour eux. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils aillent se changer les idées et fais la messagère entre Hotch et Jessica… Toutes ces petites choses qu'une maman devrait faire. Mais, je n'ai aucune légitimité pour ce rôle-là. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. Haley n'est plus parmi nous et _elle_ l'a remplacée dans le cœur de Hotch. Et bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien.

Il ne trouvait pas cela juste. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, Aaron ne lui avait jamais montré de la gratitude ou toute autre chose, d'ailleurs. Juste un "merci… pour tout" dit cette après-midi dans le jet…

Puis, il se surprit à penser à Haley, qui était partie bien trop tôt. Jack avait besoin d'une figure maternelle et aux vues de ce qu'il avait constaté, Emily était bien plus apte à cette mission que l'était Beth. Oh, ne croyez pas que Beth n'était pas gentille avec Jack, loin de lui cette idée, mais Emily était toujours là pour le petit garçon et ce, depuis bien plus longtemps que la compagne de son père.

Emily l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de sa maman. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas échappé à Beth car apparemment, cette dernière était jalouse de sa jeune collègue. Et sans vouloir la défendre coûte que coûte, David comprenait. Il y avait de quoi : Jack se montrait extrêmement affectueux et protecteur envers Emily, l'aimait autant que sa défunte mère et Hotch se confiait beaucoup à la brunette. Alors que Jack était juste cordial avec Beth et qu'Aaron restait souvent silencieux.

Elle ne les connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Emily et cela la rendait folle. Elle, aussi, voulait tout connaître d'eux. Mais cela ne faisait pas sept ans qu'elle connaissait Aaron et Jack, contrairement à sa jeune collègue. Emily connaissait Jack depuis qu'il avait un an seulement, il avait grandi avec elle et s'était forcément beaucoup attaché.

Depuis le décès d'Haley, Emily était devenue un substitut de maman pour le garçonnet. Bon dieu, mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Aaron ? David savait que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, mais il savait également à quel point leur jeune collègue était importante aux yeux d'Aaron. Peut-être même avait-il des sentiments pour elle, sauf que ses principes l'empêchaient d'y faire face. Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoir à la brunette dans ses bras, il n'évoqua pas cette possibilité.

\- En quelque sorte, tu as repris le rôle d'Haley.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention à la base. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Tu as aidé Jack à aller mieux et à passer outre son décès. C'est un petit garçon équilibré et intelligent. Tu y es aussi pour quelque chose. Je sais à quel point il aime apprendre à ton contact. Tu lui as rappelé sa mère. Tu le consoles lorsqu'il est triste, tu lui fais des câlins, des bisous, tu le rassures lorsqu'il a peur d'oublier sa maman et tu l'aimes. C'est ça, le plus important Emily…

Il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front. Elle le regarda, surprise par ce geste de tendresse et lui sourit en retour. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Puis, ses yeux dévièrent sur l'horloge posée au mur et se rendit compte qu'il était plus de minuit.

\- Merci David. Merci pour tout.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer…

\- Hors de question. Tu ne vas nulle part ce soir. Pas dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves.

\- David… Ça va beaucoup mieux. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, il faut que je rentre, demain, je vais prendre Jack pour la journée et je n'ai pas ma voiture.

L'idée de voir Jack le lendemain matin l'enchantait réellement. Elle sourit et paraissait très heureuse à cette perspective, et ce, malgré les traces de maquillage qui avaient coulé de ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, mais Dave ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Tu restes là. Pas de discussion possible. J'ai bien assez de place. Je t'amènerai chez toi demain matin et ensuite, tu iras voir Jack. Ça te va ?

Elle était fatiguée. Cette discussion avait été pénible émotionnellement parlant. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle céda aussi rapidement.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné. Je reste ici, promis.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et ils se levèrent du sofa comme un seul homme. David lui indiqua la salle d'eaux et sa chambre d'amis, puis la laissa seule, non sans une légère appréhension. Comme Emily avait son sac de voyage avec elle, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils se dirent "bonne nuit" et allèrent se coucher.

 _Un long chapitre pour cette fois-ci... Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce crédible? J'espère que cela vous plaît et que mon orthographe n'est pas trop abominable :-) Merci de me suivre! A bientôt._

 _Clyn4ever_


	4. Là où la confrontation est inévitable

**Chapitre quatre, là où la confrontation est inévitable**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Emily pensa qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit malgré les évènements de la veille. La jeune femme repensa aux confessions qui avaient été faites et se rendit compte qu'elle considérait David comme son père. En réalité, il représentait bien plus un vrai père que le sien. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Aaron, ni à l'autre et se réjoui de voir le petit Jack. Elle resta encore quelques instants dans son lit, puis, s'étira tel un chat et fini par se lever. Elle descendit les escaliers et fut agréablement surprise lorsque l'odeur du café italien lui chatouilla les narines. Elle sourit à David et s'installa à son bar, à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant !

Leurs voix étaient encore rauques et leurs yeux pleins de sommeil. Mais, ils avaient tous les deux l'air apaisé. Aucun cauchemar n'était venu hanter leur nuit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un café ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé une excellente nuit, sans cauchemar, sans crise d'angoisse. Merci pour ton hospitalité.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Effectivement, tu as dormi du sommeil du juste. Je suis venu dans ta chambre plusieurs fois. N'y vois là aucune ambiguïté. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

Emily était surprise. Normalement, le moindre petit bruit la réveillait, mais étonnamment pas cette nuit.

\- Oh… Il n'y a pas de problème, merci. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- Aucun symptôme de refroidissement ?

\- Heu non, j'ai une santé de fer !

\- Heureusement ! Il faisait froid hier et tu ne portais qu'un pull léger, tu es inconsciente ! Tu voulais attraper la mort ou quoi ?

\- C'est juste que… J'ai oublié mon blouson dans l'avion et honnêtement, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'avais froid avant de me retrouver devant chez toi.

Rossi secoua la tête. Ils se sourirent. Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Rossi éclata de rire alors que Prentiss se mit à rougir d'embarras.

\- Tu as faim, apparemment !

\- Apparemment… Désolée, mais ça va faire trois jours que je n'ai rien avalé d'autre que du café et ton thé… Je n'ai eu ni l'envie, ni le temps.

\- Emily ! Tu dois manger et aussi penser à toi. Bon sang, un peu d'égoïsme ne te tuera pas ! Ce n'est pas une demi-heure qui va changer quelque chose dans une affaire, tu n'es pas toute seule.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Ecoute, c'est gentil, mais j'ai promis à Jack qu'on allait faire des pancakes aux myrtilles ensemble. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais être seule avec Jack…

\- Oui, mais cela fait aussi longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu son oncle David, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu, oui, effectivement, en dehors des entraînements de football, je ne le vois pratiquement pas…

\- Alors, c'est réglé, viens avec moi le chercher ! En plus, je n'ai pas la force d'affronter Hotch toute seule, ni de la voir avec eux…

\- C'est d'accord !

Ils se sourirent et finirent leur café en discutant du week-end à suivre. Puis, après s'être douchés et préparés, ils prirent la voiture de David pour se diriger vers l'appartement des Hotchner. Emily battait frénétiquement du pied et semblait très tendue. Rossi, qui conduisait, posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets !

\- Oui, j'espère. Passer la journée avec Jack m'enchante vraiment, c'est juste que… J'ai fait une scène hier soir… J'ai honte.

\- Il comprendra, tu verras. Par contre, tu devrais appeler JJ, elle était bouleversée hier soir.

Emily se mordit la lèvre, sorti son téléphone de son sac et remarqua qu'elle avait treize appels en absence. Un de Reid, deux de Morgan, quatre de Garcia et six de JJ. Sachant qu'Hotch n'habitait pas tout près de chez Rossi, elle avait le temps d'appeler sa meilleure amie. Elle composa le numéro et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Emily ?

\- Salut JJ…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Si tu savais comme je suis navrée pour hier soir ! Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à dire quelque chose, je suis vraiment désolée… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû… J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais, je…

Avant que la jeune maman ne continue à s'excuser et à paniquer, Emily la coupa.

\- Non, JJ, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu voulais juste m'aider. Mais, j'étais fatiguée et je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Pardon !

La brunette entendit un petit rire nerveux de la part de la blondinette.

\- On est vraiment nulles comme amies, n'est-ce pas ? On n'arrête jamais de s'excuser l'une envers l'autre.

\- Ouais… Mais, on s'aime aussi pour ça, hein ?

\- Exactement ! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien Emily. Tu sais, depuis l'affaire Doyle, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur et que tu ne nous en parles pas comme la dernière fois…

\- Je sais… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête ! Et tu sais quoi ? On ira boire un verre, faire du shopping et se détendre avec Pénélope, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de journée entre filles.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Tu es libre demain ? Will et Henry sont partis en week-end entre garçons, du coup, je suis seule. Et je sais que Garcia est libre demain !

\- Normalement oui, mais je ne sais pas si Jack sera toujours avec moi ou non. Hotch doit voir ça avec… avec… Beth.

Prentiss avait eu beaucoup de mal de prononcer le nom de la femme qui a su volé le cœur d'Aaron. JJ le compris et ne releva pas.

\- Oh… Au pire, il ne sera pas là, au mieux, on le gâtera, n'est-ce pas ?

JJ éclata de rire et cela fit sourire Emily.

\- Tu as raison ! Bon, je te laisse, on arrive chez Hotch.

\- Comment ça, on ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, promis !

\- Ça marche ! Demain, rendez-vous à dix heures chez moi, okay ?

\- Okay ! JJ ? Merci…

\- Pas de quoi ! J'appelle Pénélope pour lui dire que tu vas bien, elle se faisait un sang d'encre.

\- Merci beaucoup ! J'appellerai Reid et Morgan plus tard. Alors… Bonne journée !

\- Ça marche ! Bisous !

\- Bisous !

Emily raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres et se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir JJ dans sa vie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit que David souriait également. Cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'équipe pour la soutenir !

\- J'espère que cela va bien se passer !

\- Mais, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là si jamais !

\- Oui ! Merci encore, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

\- Et louper une occasion de voir Jack et d'enfin goûter tes fameux pancakes aux myrtilles ? Jack m'en parle depuis des lustres et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger !

Emily éclata de rire et sorti de la voiture. Elle leva la tête et vit Jack lui faire de grands signes par la fenêtre.

\- Il a l'air content de te voir apparemment.

\- Oui et moi aussi, je suis contente de le voir ! Et apparemment, il est aussi content de te voir, toi.

Ils se sourirent et avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, Rossi, serra l'épaule de Prentiss quelques secondes, pour le donner du courage. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des Hotchner et Emily prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Après quelques secondes, une mini-tornade blonde lui sauta dessus.

\- Mily ! Tu es venue !

\- Bonjour Jack ! Evidemment, tu sais que lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens toujours !

\- Bonjour Jack !

\- Oncle David ! Tu es là aussi ! Trop cool !

Le jeune garçon se détacha d'Emily et sauta dans les bras de David.

\- Je suis content de te voir, Jack !

\- Moi aussi, je suis super content que toi et Mily soyez là ! C'est chouette, oncle David ! Merci !

Rossi remarqua quelque chose à ce moment-là. Jack appelait les collègues de son père d'une façon plutôt adorable : oncle David, oncle Spencer, oncle Derek, tante JJ et tante Penny. Mais, il n'avait jamais fait pareil avec Emily. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée tante Mily. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire David. Cela voulait dire que le petit garçon n'avait jamais considéré Prentiss comme étant sa tante et cela était encourageant pour la suite. La jeune femme aussi l'avait remarqué, mais n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça. Elle adorait quand il l'appelait Mily.

\- Alors, tu es content d'aller au zoo ?

\- OUI ! J'ai hâte de voir les pingouins, ils sont trop mignons ! C'est mes animaux préférés au monde entier de l'univers !

Emily et David éclatèrent de rire, puis un raclement de gorge discret les coupa dans leur fou-rire. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur le regard de Beth.

\- Bonjour Beth.

\- Bonjour !

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci et vous ?

\- Très bien ! J'ai hâte d'emmener Jack au zoo !

\- Moi aussi, Mily !

Hotch arriva à ce moment-là en enlaçant Beth, posant ses mains sur son ventre et son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Emily détourna les yeux et sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva les yeux et sourit courageusement.

\- Bonjour Hotch !

\- Salut Prentiss.

\- Alors, on y va ? J'ai hâte et surtout, j'ai faim ! Oncle David, tu viens avec nous au zoo après ?

\- Non, bonhomme, je vais vous amener chez Emily, petit-déjeuner avec vous et ensuite je rentrerai, okay ?

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi tu es là, au fait ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais normalement, on devait être que les deux avec Mily.

La brunette coupa Rossi dans son élan et répondit à sa place.

\- J'étais triste hier, du coup, oncle David m'a consolée. Tu sais, comme quand je te consolais quand tu étais triste…

\- Oh… Mais ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Aaron fronça les sourcils. Serait-il possible que Rossi et Prentiss lui cachent quelque chose ? Et il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de la tristesse de sa jeune collègue et cela l'intriguait beaucoup à vrai dire. Elle était distante avec lui et avait toujours une lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux depuis quelques temps. Mais, il se dit qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête à lui en parler. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis, non ?

Puis, il se rendit compte que Beth était tendue depuis l'arrivée de ses amis et surtout depuis qu'Emily avait insinué qu'elle prenait soin de Jack auparavant. Il décida de ne rien dire, sachant qu'elle était encore énervée depuis la veille.

Ils s'étaient disputés et Jack était intervenu car ils criaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi ils se disputaient, Aaron n'avait pas répondu, laissant le soin à Beth de lui expliquer. Mais, elle avait menti au petit garçon en lui disant que c'était à cause de leur futur déménagement et Hotch eut horreur de ça. Du coup, lorsque Jack était reparti au lit, Beth et Hotch s'étaient à nouveau disputés mais plus doucement. Elle lui avait reproché l'attitude de Jack envers elle et ses parents, que l'enfant préférait Prentiss à elle et que lui, cédait à ses moindres caprices. Aaron avait rétorqué que si elle n'était pas contente de l'éducation de son fils, elle n'avait qu'à partir, qu'Emily serait là pour ramasser les morceaux. Qu'en plus de cela, Beth avait menti à son fils et qu'il détestait ça. Que de toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse, Prentiss serait toujours là pour eux, que cela faisait sept ans que c'était comme ça et que cela ne changerait pas.

Beth lui avait alors demandé s'il était amoureux d'elle ou s'il était amoureux de la jolie Emily Prentiss. Aaron ne sut quoi répondre. Beth éclata en sanglots et Hotch s'en voulu. Il aimait bien Beth, mais ne savait pas s'il en était amoureux. Et, Aaron réalisa également que ses sentiments pour sa collègue étaient plus forts que ce qu'il croyait et que son fils était dans le même cas. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il s'était excusé et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent tous les deux avec des questions plein la tête. Et le matin-même, ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés et avaient décidé d'aller de l'avant, ensemble. Mais, ils étaient toujours tendus. Et Hotch avait décidé de faire passer sa relation avec Beth avant le reste. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver tout seul avec son fils.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son introspection, il vit quatre paires d'yeux le regarder fixement.

\- Hum… Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté.

\- Emily et Jack te demandaient s'il pouvait rester chez elle cette nuit et demain toute la journée. Elle va passer une journée avec les filles et voulait savoir si elle pouvait prendre Jack avec elle. Enfin, si nous n'avons pas d'affaires entre temps…

\- Merci David. Heu et bien…

\- Allez papa, dis oui, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Emily espérait de tout son cœur qu'il dirait oui. Elle voulait vraiment passer du temps avec Jack, le plus possible. Quant à Hotch, il vit l'espoir dans les yeux de son fils ainsi que dans ceux de Prentiss, une lueur d'amusement dans ceux de Rossi et un éclat de colère dans ceux de sa petite-amie. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais voir les yeux de son fils briller d'une telle envie lui fit perdre le peu d'indécision qu'il avait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Jack, ça te dirait ?

\- OUIII !

\- Bon alors, c'est d'accord pour moi.

\- YOUPI !

Son fils fit la "danse de la joie", celle que Jack et Emily avaient inventée lorsque le petit garçon n'avait que trois ans et entraîna la jeune femme avec lui. Elle éclata de rire et cela fit sourire tout le monde à l'exception de Beth. Elle était frustrée. Mais, elle comprenait en voyant la joie de Jack que son père avait raison. Jack avait le droit de voir Emily, elle était son amie et Beth su que cela serait toujours le cas.

La jeune femme n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la même place que Prentiss dans le cœur des deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie. Emily était une constante dans leurs vies depuis longtemps. Le premier la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, mais Beth savait qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas voir les vrais sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Et, soit dit en passant, cela l'arrangeait, car elle ne serait pas en couple avec lui s'il en avait conscience. Et le second la considérait comme une mère et Beth savait également qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais une place identique dans son cœur. C'était quelque chose d'établi et la jeune femme n'y pouvait rien. En plus, elle aurait aimé haïr sa "rivale", mais n'y arrivait pas. Beth ressentait la souffrance d'Emily et cela la bouleversait. Elle savait que l'autre jeune femme était amoureuse d'Aaron, mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, la jeune femme voulut être égoïste et ne rien dire. Son bonheur avant celui des autres. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher, elle voulait juste être heureuse et il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Elle se força donc à sourire et à espérer qu'elle resterait le plus longtemps dans leurs vies. Parce qu'elle les aimait tout simplement. Mais, parfois, il lui était difficile de rester de marbre. Elle se savait colérique et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle craquerait, mais pour l'instant, elle essayait de se contenir.

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, je vais juste faire mon sac et j'arrive.

\- Heu, Jack, j'ai encore des affaires à toi, chez moi. Ta brosse à dents, ton pyjama, ta veste grise, des pantalons, des pulls et des sous-vêtements… J'ai oublié de te les donner la dernière fois.

\- Oh… Je ne m'en rappelais plus ! C'est ceux qu'on avait achetés avant Noël ?

\- Oui, ce sont ceux-là !

\- Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, personne n'y a touché.

David, Aaron et Beth échangèrent des regards. Jack avait une chambre à lui chez Prentiss ? Et elle lui avait acheté des vêtements ?

\- Tu as une chambre chez Emily ? Mais, Jack, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

\- Et toi, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé…

\- Jack, s'il te plaît, parle autrement à ton papa. Il ne savait pas que je t'avais aménagé la chambre d'amis pour que cela soit la tienne.

\- Pardon papa… Et tu sais quoi ? Mily a fait peindre un des murs et maintenant, il y a des animaux de la banquise dessinés dessus ! Il y a des pingouins, des ours polaires, des baleines, des phoques et tout et tout ! C'est trop cool ! C'est comme au zoo !

Aaron se demanda pourquoi sa collègue avait fait autant d'efforts pour son fils. Puis, il comprit. Elle aimait Jack, tout simplement. Mais, de là à lui donner une chambre rien que pour lui, de lui acheter des vêtements, il se dit que c'était trop. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quant à David, qui n'était pas non plus dans la confidence, il trouvait ça mignon et comprenait pourquoi sa jeune collègue avait fait ça. Il espérait juste qu'Aaron ne ferait pas un scandale. Et Beth s'était à nouveau tendue en entendant ça.

\- Emily, il va falloir qu'on parle de ça, tu le sais ?

Prentiss se sentit mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était faire plaisir à Jack, elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Elle allait se faire remonter les bretelles par Hotch… Elle vit Beth faire un sourire étrange en voyant l'effet de la phrase de son petit ami sur sa "rivale". Et la jeune femme eut envie de lui coller une gifle. Puis, Jack sentant que cela allait mal finir, lui prit la main.

\- Oh allez papa ! Mily a fait ça parce que c'était mon anniversaire et que ma maman me manquait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait ma propre chambre. De toute façon, avec Mily, je me sens moins triste. Et les habits, c'est Mily, tante JJ et tante Penny qui me les ont achetés parce que j'étais sage et que c'était bientôt Noël !

Aaron était en colère, contre Jack, contre Emily, mais surtout contre lui-même. La relation entre son fils et Prentiss avait pris beaucoup trop d'importance. Et que se passerait-il si Emily rencontrait quelqu'un ? Elle n'était pas la mère de son fils et surtout, rien ne la retenait auprès d'eux. Jack en souffrirait et lui aussi. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard, mais, son instinct de préservation lui criait d'éloigner la brunette de son fils. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir, humilier Emily.

\- Okay Jack, mais cela ne change rien. Prentiss est allée beaucoup trop loin. Tu es mon fils et non le sien ! Il faut qu'elle le comprenne ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans nos vies ! Il va falloir qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. Elle n'est rien pour toi et tu n'es rien pour elle !

Beth souriait à pleines dents, David était choqué par les propos de Hotch et Jack et Emily avaient les larmes aux yeux et semblaient sur le point de craquer. Jack fut le premier à céder. Il se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de la collègue de son père qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Aaron se sentit mal à l'aise mais avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste.

\- Jack… Je suis désolé.

Il tenta de lui toucher l'épaule, mais son fils se débattit et se colla un peu plus à Prentiss.

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Mily, c'est comme si c'était ma nouvelle maman ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je te déteste !

Hotch leva les yeux vers sa collègue et vit les larmes silencieuses dévaler sur ses joues et son regard blessé et outré. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Beth semblait contente de sa réaction, mais cela le troubla plus qu'autre chose.

\- Emily…

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je considère Jack comme mon propre fils, même s'il ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est pas vous qui changerez cet état de fait !

Emily était en colère et semblait lutter contre son envie de lui coller une droite. Aaron prit peur en voyant la détermination de sa collègue. Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Et je prends quand même Jack pour le week-end ! Et ce, peu importe ce que vous direz ! Ce n'est en aucun cas négociable.

\- Je…

Elle prit la main de Jack et commença à partir.

\- Allez, viens, on s'en va.

David regardait la scène d'un air troublé. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Il regarda le garçonnet et Emily s'en aller et se souvint que c'était lui qui avait la voiture.

\- Non, mais franchement Aaron ! Tu es sérieux ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous, tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour vous ? Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as tort.

Et il partit rejoindre Jack et sa collègue. Hotch voulu les rattraper, mais Beth le retint.

\- Tu as bien fait. Elle s'impose dans ta vie et dans celle de ton fils. Laisse-la avec Jack ce week-end et ensuite, tu aviseras.

\- Mais…

\- Allez viens, ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que…

\- Rien du tout ! Elle n'avait pas à faire ça et tu le sais autant que moi. Je sais bien que ton fils l'aime, mais, elle finira par partir si elle rencontre quelqu'un. Alors que moi, je suis là…

Hotch savait que Beth n'était pas objective, mais cela le réconforta momentanément. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais, sur le coup, cela lui avait paru être la seule solution. C'était juste pour se protéger mais il savait qu'il le regretterait longtemps. Son fils et Emily n'allaient pas lui pardonner comme ça.

Lorsque David retrouva Emily et Jack, il les vit tendrement enlacés près de sa voiture. Prentiss portait le jeune garçon, malgré son âge et son poids. Mais, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de la présence de l'autre et étaient secoués de sanglots. Rossi ressentit de la colère envers Hotch. De quel droit avait-il osé leur dire des horreurs pareilles ?

\- Emily ? Jack ?

Ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Alors, il fit ce qui lui parut le plus logique. Il les prit dans ses bras. Ses deux acolytes sursautèrent puis se laissèrent aller à la douce étreinte.

\- Pourquoi il a dit des choses pareilles papa ? C'était méchant ! Mily, c'est ma deuxième maman alors il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça !

Jack sanglotait et avait eu du mal à parler. Emily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il la considérait comme sa deuxième mère et dieu que ça faisait du bien à entendre ! Elle le considérait comme son fils et Hotch pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait pas ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Il est en colère, Jack, ça lui passera. Mais, effectivement, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Em', est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non.

Rossi s'attendait à ce qu'elle élabore ses propos, mais elle semblait tellement blessée et en colère que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la faire parler. Elle se retenait de hurler des insultes envers son patron devant le fils de celui-ci et ça, David le comprenait très bien. Il déverrouilla la voiture et Jack et Emily s'engouffrèrent dedans rapidement. Leur aîné leva les yeux et vit Hotch le regarder par la fenêtre avec un air coupable. Rossi ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeau lorsqu'il aurait une discussion avec lui. Il entra également dans son véhicule sans un autre signe de compassion pour son collègue et démarra.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que c'est un peu OOC, mais, c'est important pour la suite de mon histoire... Des reviews? Merci de me suivre._

 _Clyn4ever_


	5. Là où les explications sont cruciales

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et Emily va "péter un câble"... Je sais que c'est complètement OOC, mais c'est extrêmement important pour la suite de mon histoire.**_

 _ **Je vous informe également que je serai absente pendant 2 semaines et demie... Je posterai le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir quand.**_

 _ **Une petite review?**_

 _ **Merci de me suivre! A bientôt!**_

 _ **Clyn4ever**_

 **Chapitre cinq, là où les explications sont cruciales**

Au bout de vingt minutes dans un silence quasi-religieux, les larmes avaient fini par se tarir et la colère semblait avoir diminuée. David décida qu'il était temps de briser la glace.

\- Alors, les pancakes sont toujours d'actualité ?

\- Oui oncle Dave. Ce n'est pas parce que papa n'a pas été gentil avec nous qu'on doit se priver de passer un bon week-end. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de passer du temps avec Mily !

\- Jack a raison, profitons de cette belle journée qui s'annonce ! Merci David d'avoir été là.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle lui sourit et laissa ses pensées dériver. Comment Hotch avait-il pu lui dire des choses pareilles ? Elle savait qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, mais de là à lui reprocher le fait qu'elle soit proche de son fils ?! C'était de sa faute à lui ! C'est lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aide plus de deux ans auparavant et la jeune femme n'avait fait que répondre à sa demande ! Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps libre avec eux et ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était attachée à eux. Emily était en colère contre lui, mais avait décidé de faire abstraction le temps du week-end. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cela gâche le programme qu'elle avait établi pour Jack et elle. Elle soupira et comme plus tôt dans la matinée, la main de son "père de substitution" se posa sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Ils arrivèrent près de chez Emily dix minutes plus tard et passèrent à l'épicerie en bas de chez elle pour faire quelques courses pour la fin de la semaine avant de monter dans son appartement.

\- Alors… Jack… Tu me montres ta superbe chambre ?

\- Oui ! Oncle David, viens, c'est par là !

Rossi n'était jamais monté à l'étage lors de ses visites antérieures chez Emily. Il la regarda et demanda silencieusement s'il avait le droit de monter et la jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête montrant par là son accord. Jack s'empressa de monter les escaliers et entrepris de faire visiter l'étage à son oncle.

\- Alors, là, c'est la salle de bain, c'est celle de Mily et moi. Là, c'est le bureau et ici, c'est ma chambre. Avant, ma chambre, ben c'était le bureau et le bureau, c'était la chambre d'amis. Elle a échangé la disposition des pièces. Elle préférait que je sois un peu plus loin des escaliers et plus près de sa chambre au cas où.

David sourit. Il reconnaissait bien sa collègue. Toujours cet instinct maternel qui la caractérisait si bien. Jack sautilla et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Rossi pu voir une chambre d'enfant magnifique avec pleins de peluches, de jeux et de livres. La peinture murale était à couper le souffle. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et tourna la tête. Prentiss regardait l'enfant d'un air tendre et cela n'échappa pas à David.

\- Un de mes amis est artiste-peintre et il me devait un service. Du coup, comme Jack a une passion débordante pour la banquise, je lui ai fait faire cette fresque.

\- C'est magnifique Emily !

\- Oui, c'est chouette, hein ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais qui a faim ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! MOI !

Ils se mirent à rire et descendirent à la cuisine. Emily prépara du café et commença la préparation des pancakes avec l'aide de Jack et David observait les interactions entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Puis, tout à coup, son portable se mit à sonner. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de son futur interlocuteur, il s'excusa et s'isola dans le salon.

\- Rossi.

\- David ? C'est Hotch.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser… J'ai essayé d'appeler Prentiss, mais elle ne prend pas mes appels.

\- Comme c'est étonnant…

Rossi soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Pour certaines choses, Emily pouvait se montrer très rancunière et en plus, elle était en colère.

\- David, s'il te plaît… Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

\- Hors de question ! Non mais franchement Aaron ! A quoi tu pensais ? Tu les as blessés, tous les deux ! Je te rappelle juste que c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui les as fait se rapprocher. Et maintenant, tu regrettes ? Arrête un peu de faire l'idiot !

\- Mais…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de "mais". C'était vraiment stupide de ta part de t'emporter pareillement. Oui, Emily est peut-être allée trop loin parce qu'il a sa propre chambre chez elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en prendre à leur relation ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre et ce qu'ils représentent pour toi ! Maintenant, tu les as tous les deux à dos pour des conneries ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? De voir ton fils heureux avec une autre femme que sa mère ? Qu'il oublie sa mère au profit de Prentiss ? Ou peut-être que tu as peur qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et s'en aille ?

\- Je… C'est juste que…

David était en colère. Hotch se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Il avait quitté son appartement pour aller faire un tour, malgré les protestations de Beth qui lui avait rappelé qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec ses propres parents. Il avait décidé d'appeler Emily pour s'excuser. Mais, comme prévu, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Du coup, il avait décidé de passer chez Prentiss. Mais, avant, il avait besoin des conseils de Rossi. Et, vu comme c'était parti, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en entendre plus.

\- Ou bien as-tu peur que tes sentiments pour elle soient plus forts que ceux que tu éprouves pour Beth ? Sois honnête envers toi-même et surtout envers elles… Tu vas devoir faire un choix Aaron. Un choix qui changera toute ta vie…

\- Je n'en sais rien David… Je sais juste que ça me fait peur. Je ne veux pas perdre Beth, mais je ne veux pas perdre Emily non plus. Elle et Jack sont tellement proches que je me demande si cela ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain si elle rencontre quelqu'un… Jack va en souffrir.

\- Tout ça, c'est des conneries Hotch. C'est juste que tu as peur de souffrir, TOI… Tu sais pertinemment que même si Prentiss rencontrait quelqu'un, elle serait toujours là pour Jack. Fais attention Aaron, tu vas la perdre à force…

\- Je sais… C'est juste… Je ne sais pas… Je suis bien avec Beth.

\- Mais, tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as raison, mais… Je ne peux pas imposer ma présence et celle de Jack dans la vie d'Emily.

\- Aaron Hotchner, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je vais te poser une question. J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses bien avant de me répondre. A ton avis, comment cela se fait-il qu'Emily soit toujours célibataire ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle a un grand cœur, est adorable et sublime… Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle soit toujours célibataire ?

Aaron s'était déjà posé la question et toutes les réponses qu'il avait trouvées n'étaient pas satisfaisantes. Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il tenta de jouer la carte de l'humour.

\- Elle nourrit secrètement un amour impossible pour JJ ?

\- HOTCH ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable… Tu connais la réponse au fond de toi, mais ça te fait peur.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu verras, tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr.

\- Merci David. Heureusement que tu es là.

\- De rien, mais, si tu la fais souffrir plus que ce que tu ne le fais déjà, tu auras affaire à moi. Elle est comme ma fille et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Bien. Je suppose que tu es en chemin pour son appartement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… Oui, c'est exact.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas te pardonner comme ça ? Et que Jack t'en veux beaucoup ?

\- Oui, mais, je dois m'excuser. Peu importe qu'ils me pardonnent maintenant ou non, je dois absolument leur dire que je suis navré et que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je leur ai dit.

\- Courage Aaron. A toute à l'heure.

\- Merci ! A toute à l'heure.

David raccrocha et se retourna dans la cuisine. Emily et Jack venait tout juste de finir de faire la vaisselle et la pâte à pancakes était prête à être cuite. Il leur sourit et s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar près de l'îlot central de la cuisine de Prentiss.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé cette préparation ?

\- Super bien ! Hein Mily ? J'adore cuisiner avec toi !

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup faire ça avec toi, mon ange !

\- Alors, on passe bientôt à table, je suppose ?

\- Ouaip ! Tu as tout compris, oncle David ! En plus, ça tombe vraiment bien, j'ai méga-super-trop-hyper faim !

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à cuire les pancakes. David versait la pâte dans la poêle, Jack disposait les myrtilles sur le pancake en devenir et Emily le retournait. Un vrai travail d'équipe ! Lorsque tous les pancakes furent cuits, ils s'installèrent au bar et se servirent de sirop d'érable, de beurre, de sucre, de jus de fruits frais qu'Emily avait fait avec Jack et du café comme David lui avait appris à faire. Le petit garçon et la jeune femme attendirent avec impatience de connaître le verdict de leur aîné concernant leur travail.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi, oncle David ? C'est les meilleurs de la terre entière, hein ?

\- Effectivement, ils sont délicieux ! Bravo les chefs !

\- Merci !

Emily rougit au compliment et Jack était surexcité d'enfin manger ses pancakes ! La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Emily s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle regarda par le Judas. Voir Hotch ici après la grosse dispute de tout à l'heure était prévisible. Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de le laisser sur le pas de la porte et éviter ainsi la discussion qui allait suivre. Mais, elle trouvait que cela était puéril de faire ça. Du coup, elle entrouvrit et retourna dans la cuisine, sans faire de commentaire. Aaron, quant à lui, resta planté sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant que faire. Elle lui avait ouvert, mais ne l'avait pas invité à entrer. David qui avait compris en voyant Emily revenir avec ses lèvres pincées et son visage pâle, cria à l'attention du visiteur.

\- Entre !

Jack, qui avait senti la tension de la jeune femme, lui prit la main et attendit de voir qui était la personne qui avait mis Emily dans un état pareil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son père s'arrêter à l'entrée de la cuisine, la tête baissée et dodelinant sur ses deux pieds, ne sachant que dire. Le garçonnet était encore en colère contre son paternel et sentait qu'Emily l'était aussi. Rossi décida de briser la glace.

\- Rebonjour Aaron.

\- Heu… Rebonjour.

Emily et Jack restaient silencieux, se tenant l'un contre l'autre, comme pour se protéger. Hotch soupira.

\- Je…

Jack le regarda d'un air de défi et explosa.

\- NON ! Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison avec toi ! Je suis bien chez Mily ! Je veux rester jusqu'à dimanche soir et ensuite, j'irai chez tante Jessica. Je ne veux plus vous voir Beth et toi. Vous avez été méchants avec nous ! Et puis, tu as fait du mal à Mily ! Tu as fait comme tu faisais avec maman avant, tu l'as fait pleurer ! Ça n'est pas bien !

Les propos virulents de Jack firent sursauter les adultes. David comprenait l'instinct de protection du petit garçon et sut que ça n'allait pas être facile. Hotch resta bouche bée devant l'attitude de son fils. Jamais il ne lui avait répondu de la sorte et jamais Aaron ne s'était sentit aussi délaissé par son fils. De plus, qu'il compare Haley et Emily était quelque chose de nouveau et d'étrange. Mais, pas si absurde que ça s'il tenait compte de la discussion du matin-même. Quant à Prentiss, elle regarda Jack tendrement et de façon maternelle lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer et s'accroupi en face de lui. Elle soupira sachant d'avance qu'elle devait montrer le bon exemple pour l'enfant et ravaler sa rancune et sa colère. Mais, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir une autre discussion avec le père de celui-ci après le week-end.

\- Mon ange, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas fait les choses correctement, mais il reste ton papa et Beth est sa compagne… Et ce, peu importe si tu es okay avec ça ou pas.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne dois pas lui parler comme ça, tu sais. Les adultes font parfois des erreurs et ils s'en veulent après. Sous le coup de la colère, les mots deviennent parfois plus agressifs que ce qu'on n'aurait voulu. Ça fait mal, mais il faut passer au travers pour pouvoir avancer. Mais, le pardon, c'est important. Il faut apprendre à pardonner et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça… Et surtout pour voir s'ils le pensaient vraiment et essayer de trouver une solution… Tu comprends ?

Jack baissa la tête coupable. Emily lui souleva le menton du garçonnet avec son index et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer que je te dis ça, Jack. Moi aussi, je dois leur pardonner. Parfois, ça prend plus de temps que d'autre, mais le pardon est la seule solution. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur pardonner tout de suite, mais, plus vite tu leur auras pardonné mieux tu te sentiras.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais, pour le moment, je suis encore en colère.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, mais ça va passer, je te le promets.

Ils se sourirent et Jack planta un énorme bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Hotch et David avaient assisté silencieusement à l'échange entre leur collègue et l'enfant.

\- Emily, je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. Mais, c'était blessant et très humiliant. Il faudra du temps pour que les choses s'arrangent. J'en ai peut-être trop fait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me dénigrer de la sorte. Nous aurons une discussion demain soir et j'espère que vous me laisserez être sincère et vous dire mes quatre vérités et ce, même si vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique. Je suis encore en colère, mais sachez que si je fais des efforts, c'est pour Jack. Maintenant, on va éviter de se disputer et vous allez déjeuner avec nous. Et non, il n'y a pas matière à refuser.

Aaron la regarda, surpris par son contrôle et sa facilité à gérer les conflits. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre dans leur métier, mais jamais en privé. Mais, il sentait la colère et la rancune latentes dans ses propos et savait que cette crise allait lui valoir une très longue période de rédemption.

\- Okay, je te promets que je ferai le nécessaire et sache encore une fois que je suis désolé.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais, j'ai toujours faim moi ! On n'avait pas fini de manger !

La remarque de Jack détendit un peu l'atmosphère. David s'était réinstallé sur une chaise haute et sirotait tranquillement son café tout en espérant que tout finirait bien. Jack regarda son père et Emily successivement tout en mangeant et soupira. Il voulait tellement qu'ils forment une nouvelle famille tous les trois… Mais, apparemment, les adultes ne voyaient pas ça comme ça. Il demanderait conseil à son oncle Derek. Hotch, quant à lui, s'installa timidement aux côtés de Rossi. Emily lui servit un café et des pancakes tout en évitant de lui faire sentir son exaspération. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui poser une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Emily ? Tu as une question à me poser ?

La jeune femme sursauta et failli renverser son café sur son chemisier blanc. Hotch avait vu juste.

\- C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose me chiffonne… Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Il n'est que dix heures et demie du matin et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures et des heures que nous avons eu cette altercation. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute encore une fois… Bref, laissez tomber…

\- Emily, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que je ne m'énerverai pas… S'il te plaît…

\- Em', demande-lui, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te jure que s'il s'énerve, je le jette dehors de chez toi à coups de pieds aux fesses.

Jack éclata de rire à la réflexion de son oncle et Aaron sourit.

\- Ça pourrait être drôle ! Je t'aiderais oncle David !

\- Traître ! Moi qui croyais que mon fils me soutiendrait dans toutes les situations !

\- Ben, tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de dire des choses comme ce matin.

Aaron perdit son sourire et se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il allait devoir se racheter auprès de son fils et auprès d'Emily. Elle se racla la gorge et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Beth a-t-elle réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire… Elle avait l'air contente de voir notre dispute et semblait… Je ne sais pas… Euphorique à l'idée que je ne fasse plus partie de vos vies…

Un silence inconfortable lui répondit. David savait très bien que c'était de la pure jalousie, mais ça n'était pas à lui de faire cette confession. L'enfant regarda son père et voulu également savoir pourquoi Beth avait été méchante avec Emily. Elle lui posait souvent des questions sur l'autre jeune femme… Et Jack n'était pas sûr que cela soit bien. Beth n'aimait pas Emily et la dénigrait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ce que Jack détestait. Quant à Hotch, il se sentit très mal à l'aise… Devait-il lui avouer la véritable raison ou lui mentir ? Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Lui dire la vérité au risque de la perdre ou lui mentir et ne plus réussir à se regarder dans un miroir ? Il décida de faire ce que son cœur lui dictait.

\- Elle est jalouse.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Elle est jalouse de toi, de ta beauté, de ton intelligence, de ton grand cœur mais aussi et surtout de la place que tu as dans nos vies…

\- Mais… Je…

\- Oui, Mily, moi, je crois que c'est vrai… Quand on est que tous les deux avec Beth, ben, elle me pose pleins de questions sur toi et sur comment tu réagis à certains trucs. Et le plus souvent, elle dit qu'elle n'aurait pas fait la même chose, qu'elle aurait fait mieux… Et surtout, elle dit tout le temps qu'elle nous aime plus que toi et que toi, tu finiras forcément par partir parce qu'elle ne te laissera jamais prendre sa place… Elle veut que tu t'en ailles, Mily… Mais, moi, je ne veux pas !

Aaron, Emily et David furent choqués par les révélations du petit garçon. Emily se rendit compte que l'autre jeune femme essayait de monter Jack contre elle et sut que cela ne fonctionnerait jamais. Car, peu importe ce que Beth dirait, Jack serait toujours de son côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à Rossi, il était sidéré de l'audace de Beth… Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles et se regarder encore dans un miroir ? Hotch dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était plus que de la jalousie, c'était de la haine envers sa collègue. Et ça, Aaron ne le tolérait pas. Il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les trois afin d'éviter les conflits, pour eux, mais surtout pour son fils. Beth avait essayé de corrompre Jack et ça, c'était inadmissible.

\- Jack, tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Oui, oncle David. Des fois, elle dit des trucs méchants et pas que sur Mily, mais aussi sur les autres. Elle ne les aime pas beaucoup…

\- Jack, je lui parlerai, je te promets.

\- Merci papa ! Je n'aime vraiment pas trop quand elle fait ça…

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? Tu sais, si elle dit des choses méchantes sur les autres et sur moi en particulier, ce n'est pas bien. On aurait pu faire que cela n'arrive plus…

\- Mais, Mily ! Je ne te vois presque plus… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! Alors quand est-ce que j'aurais pu te le dire, hein ?

\- Je…

\- C'est de ma faute, Jack. Emily essayait de faire que tu aimes autant Beth qu'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne venait plus et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

David sourit et constata à quel point cette discussion était importante. Prentiss sourit et rassura Jack en lui serrant la main. Elle était contente que Hotch ait compris pourquoi elle ne prenait plus autant soin de son fils.

\- Tu me promets qu'elle va arrêter de faire ça ? Et que je pourrai voir Mily autant que je veux, hein ?

\- Oui, mon grand, je te le promets. Si tu as envie de voir Emily et qu'elle est d'accord, tu pourras le faire autant que possible, okay ? J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu avais tes propres vêtements ainsi que ta propre chambre chez elle… Elle voulait que tu te sentes bien. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ta maman te manquait Jack, je suis désolé… Mais, je sais qu'avec Emily, tu te sens mieux. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait te faire plaisir, pour que tu oublies un peu que ta maman te manque. Je ne l'avais pas interprété comme ça tout à l'heure, tu sais…

\- Merci Hotch… Ça me touche que vous ayez compris…

Il lui sourit timidement.

\- Jack, pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas ta chambre à ton papa ? Je suis sûr qu'il a envie de la voir !

\- Bonne idée oncle David ! Je peux, Mily ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange.

\- Allez viens !

Jack emmena son père à l'étage et lui fit visiter sa chambre. Hotch fut émerveillé de voir cette pièce. Son fils avait plus de jouets, de peluches et de livres que dans sa chambre "officielle". La décoration était adorable dans les tons gris clair et la fresque sur le mur, impressionnante de réalisme.

Le petit garçon lui fit une présentation de tous les objets présents dans cette pièce et Aaron eut le cœur qui se gonfla de reconnaissance envers Prentiss. Elle avait su les aider à aller mieux après le décès d'Haley et continuait à prendre soin de son fils, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Puis, il remarqua les photos accrochées aux murs. La disposition des cadres formait une étoile. Il y avait des photos de Haley et de Jack qui avaient mystérieusement disparues de la boîte où il conservait certains souvenirs. Il croyait les avoir perdues dans son déménagement… Son fils était intelligent et savait qu'Aaron ne regardait le contenu de cette boîte qu'une seule fois par an. Peut-être avait-il ressenti le besoin de les regarder plus souvent. Il y en avait certaines de Jack et de lui-même et cela lui arracha un sourire. Mais la plupart étaient des photos de Jack et de la jeune femme qui riaient aux éclats. Son fils semblait si heureux en compagnie d'Emily… Cela lui faisait peur. Et puis, au centre, une image de son fils, de sa collègue et de lui-même. Cela lui serra la gorge d'émotions.

Quant à Emily et à David, ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, buvaient leurs cafés et discutaient du cas "Beth".

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a osé dire à Jack ?! C'est inadmissible ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui coller une droite ou pire, une balle entre les deux yeux !

\- Je sais Em', mais, calme-toi, s'il te plaît… Tu as promis à Jack que ça allait s'arranger et c'est ce qu'il se passera. Aaron, Beth et toi aurez une conversation entre vous demain soir, au calme, je l'espère et je te jure que ça ira.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Qui te dit que ça ne va pas me retomber dessus, encore ?

\- Parce qu'il a compris… Il a compris que tu comptais beaucoup plus à ses yeux et aux yeux de son fils que ce qu'il croyait. Et surtout, il a compris que quoi qu'il fasse, ou quoi que Beth fasse, tu ne sortiras jamais de leurs vies. Tu en es une partie intégrante. Et cela, ça change tout.

Emily soupira de dépit et de résignation. Puis, elle repensa à quelque chose à laquelle elle avait déjà réfléchi souvent.

\- Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle a raison…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peut-être que je veux m'en aller… Peut-être que je veux tout simplement abandonner. J'ai déjà trop souffert, David.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais je sais que si tu t'en vas, tu vas t'en vouloir et ils vont te détester pour ça. Mais, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour calmer le jeu, alors je te soutiendrai. Je te le promets.

\- Mais, tu sais que si je décide de partir, je ne reviendrai pas ? Malgré tout ce que cela implique…

\- Ecoute, Emily, tu as eu une année difficile. Réfléchis bien, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, mais d'un rire un peu fou, triste et ironique.

\- Une année difficile ? C'est un doux euphémisme. Je suis "morte", je suis revenue et vous m'avez détestée pour cela. Ensuite, j'ai dû réapprendre à vous faire confiance et à me refaire confiance. Ne le nie pas.

\- Je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît… Puis, Ian, qui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, avait été mon premier amour, est revenu et m'a pourri la vie à nouveau. Il est finalement mort devant mes yeux et bon sang, j'ai eu mal.

\- C'était une ordure, Emily…

\- Je sais, mais je l'avais aimé comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Et je crois que je l'aimais toujours un peu. Et ça m'a fait un mal de chien.

Rossi soupira. Oui, l'année avait été horrible.

\- Et surtout, maintenant, tous les matins, je vois une cicatrice dans le miroir qui me fera toujours penser à lui et je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser. Parce que cela fait de moi qui je suis. J'en ai d'autres, mais celle-là est spéciale.

\- Emily… Je suis désolé. Mais, tu sais, cette cicatrice en étoile finira par s'estomper. Je suis sûr que les médecins ont fait leur maximum pour qu'elle soit la plus fine possible.

La jeune femme sourit tristement et dans un état second, commença à ouvrir son chemisier. Rossi la regarda dans les yeux sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rhabille-toi, s'il te plait !

Elle continua sans prendre compte de la remarque de son aîné. Emily déboutonna entièrement son chemisier et le fit tomber à terre. Elle ne vit pas Jack et Aaron redescendre. Hotch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi sa collègue était-elle en soutien-gorge au milieu de sa cuisine et que son autre collègue regardait tout sauf la jeune femme ? Jack interrogea son père du regard, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la cuisine face à Prentiss. Elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge en soie noire et son jeans, mais ne semblait pas dérangée par sa presque-nudité. Elle assumait son corps et n'en avait pas honte. Hotch ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le corps parfait de sa collègue. Il était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de ses formes qu'il ne remarqua même pas les cicatrices sur le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Regarde David, cette cicatrice-là, n'est pas celle dont je parle.

Rossi s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder et cela énerva la jeune femme.

\- Regarde-moi ! Je n'ai pas honte de mon corps, alors regarde-moi !

Jack, Aaron et David sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur amie en colère et surtout en sous-vêtements…

\- Je… Emily…

\- S'il te plait…

Prentiss l'implora et il se décida à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pointa son ventre et lui montra la cicatrice en étoile qui ornait désormais son abdomen. Hotch, son fils et Rossi regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Emily et virent de longues lignes blanches qui s'entremêlaient. Au centre de cette arabesque morbide, il y avait une marque plus foncée là où s'était enfoncé le morceau de bois qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

\- Ian a tenté de me tuer avec un pieu en bois et j'ai failli en mourir. Mais, cela fait partie de mon histoire. Parfois, elle me fait encore mal. Mais, ce n'est pas la pire…

La jeune femme se retourna et montra d'autres cicatrices dans son dos.

\- Celles-là, je les ai eues lors de notre enquête sur Cyrus.

David et Hotch eurent un haut-le-cœur en repensant à cette foutue enquête. Ils l'avaient entendue crier et n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Jack, quant à lui, était horrifié. Comment des gens avaient-ils pu faire ça à Mily ? Aaron avança dans la cuisine, tenant son fils par la main.

\- Tu sais, on est vraiment désolés. On a voulu entrer dans ce foutu ranch, mais, tu nous avais dit de ne pas le faire. Et…

Emily lui sourit tendrement et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, c'est grave ! Tu es couverte de cicatrices, Emily ! Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas que tu avais aussi eu des blessures dans le dos…

\- Oui, et alors ? Elles font partie de moi. Elles me rappellent que j'ai survécu, malgré les épreuves. Et ce ne sont pas les pires, juste des brûlures de cigarettes et d'éclats de miroir. La pire de toutes ? C'est celle-là. Je la déteste autant que je l'aime.

La jeune femme pointa sa poitrine et les autres détournèrent le regard, de peur d'embarrasser leur collègue. Elle soupira.

\- S'il vous plaît, je veux juste que vous la voyez. Personne n'est au courant de son existence à par les médecins. Et je vous rappelle que je suis à l'aise avec mon corps.

Finalement, ils relevèrent la tête et regardèrent l'endroit indiqué par Prentiss.

\- Mily ? Est-ce que c'est un trèfle ?

\- Oui…

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage, hein ?

\- Non…

Aaron et David eurent envie de vomir. Non pas parce que c'était laid, mais parce qu'ils savaient comment cette cicatrice avait été faite. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité.

\- Ce fils de pute t'a marquée au fer rouge ?

Hotch ne contrôla même pas ses paroles devant son fils tant la colère l'aveuglait et Jack ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il était choqué, non pas par les paroles de son père, mais par la tristesse qui émanait de sa "maman de substitution". Aaron et David étaient en colère. Ils éprouvaient une haine plus intense encore pour Ian Doyle.

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Emily, tu te rends compte que c'est abominable ?

\- Je sais, mon corps n'a plus rien de féminin et est horrible.

\- Emily, tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ton corps, mais de l'acte en lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ?

\- Il croyait que j'avais tué son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te la fais pas enlevée au laser ?

\- Parce qu'elle fait partie de moi. Ian m'a enseigné une chose, il y a des années de cela. Tu peux effacer tes cicatrices, mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de les porter à vie. Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser parce qu'elle signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Mily ? Moi, je trouve toujours que tu es la plus jolie du monde.

Elle lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu es adorable Jack.

\- Emily… Je…

\- Ne dites rien Hotch. C'est mon choix et je l'assume.

La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants de larmes mais resta forte. Elle réenfila son chemisier et se resservit un café faisant comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

\- Quelqu'un veut-il encore quelque chose ?

\- Non merci…

\- Moi, je veux bien encore du jus de fruits !

Elle servit l'enfant et lui tendit son verre. Il le posa sans le porter à ses lèvres et la regarda gravement.

\- Mily ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand.

\- Est-ce que les méchants qui t'ont fait du mal et qui t'ont fait ces marques peuvent-ils encore t'en faire ?

Elle le regarda d'un air tendre, lui sourit, lui prit les mains et s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Non, ils sont morts. Ton papa et le reste de l'équipe m'ont sauvée. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre d'eux, d'accord ? Ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Tu es sûre Mily ? Parce que tu sais, papa, il m'avait dit la même chose pour le méchant qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal… Et ma maman, ben, elle est partie au ciel à cause de lui.

Emily regarda Aaron et soupira discrètement. Hotch était replongé dans ses souvenirs et des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier remontèrent à la surface. David posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue en guise de soutien. Aaron secoua la tête en tentant de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs et sourit courageusement.

\- Je te le promets.

\- D'accord. Mily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonna interrompant l'étreinte entre elle et le petit garçon. Elle s'excusa et décrocha sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Prentiss ?

\- Salut Beauté ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu vas mieux depuis hier soir ?

\- Salut Morgan ! Oui, ça va mieux, merci ! Tu es un amour !

\- Reid et Babygirl te saluent, si jamais ! On passe la journée ensemble, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à jouer du piano avec Prettyboy et Garcia ne voulait pas manquer ça.

\- Oh, c'est sympa comme idée !

\- On voulait juste que tu saches que si jamais tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pouvais compter sur nous. On est une famille.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai de la visite ! Je vous vois lundi, okay ?

\- Ça marche ! Prends soin de toi ! A lundi !

\- A lundi.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aaron, David et Jack étaient silencieux, encore choqués par la scène précédente. Puis, Jack rompit le silence.

\- Papa ? Oncle David ?

\- Oui mon bonhomme ?

\- Vous la protègerez, hein ? Elle ne mérite pas toutes ces cicatrices.

\- On te le promet.

Elle raccrocha et ria doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Mily ?

\- Oh, c'est juste qu'oncle Spencer va apprendre à jouer du piano à oncle Derek !

Aaron, David et Jack éclatèrent de rire. Cela allait sûrement être épique !

\- Je veux une démonstration dès lundi !

\- Et moi donc ! Je suis sûr que ça risque de faire des étincelles !

Cette fois-ci, ce fût le portable de Hotch qui sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant, il grimaça légèrement puis, ignora l'appel.

\- Ça va ? C'était qui, papa ?

\- C'était… Beth.

\- Oh.

\- Ecoutez, je vais y aller, j'avais un rendez-vous à dix heures et demie ce matin avec les parents de Beth et il est déjà plus de onze heure quarante. Merci pour le petit déjeuné Emily. On se voit demain soir ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ici, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Téléphone-moi lorsque vous serez prêts, okay ?

\- Oui, je laisserai Jack avec les filles, le temps qu'on parle. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de non-dits.

\- Oui, ça marche. On discutera d'abord tous les deux et ensuite Beth nous rejoindra. Bon et bien… Bon week-end ! Amusez-vous bien !

\- Attends-moi, je viens avec toi. J'ai rendez-vous à midi avec mon éditeur.

Ils embrassèrent Jack et Emily, puis s'en allèrent.

\- Alors, on va se changer et on part au zoo ?

\- OUIIII !

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Merci de me suivre._

 _A bientôt!_

 _Clyn4ever_


	6. Là où les révélations sont invraisemblab

**Chapitre six, là où les révélations sont invraisemblables**

Une fois Aaron et David partis, Emily et Jack montèrent à l'étage pour se préparer.

\- Mily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux mettre mes beaux habits ?

\- Le jeans noir et ton pull rayé bleu marine et blanc ?

\- Oui, ceux que tu m'as offerts pour Noël !

\- C'est d'accord, matelot !

Jack éclata de rire et cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme. Dieu que cela faisait du bien de l'avoir à nouveau chez elle. Cela lui permettait de ne plus trop penser à la matinée plutôt désastreuse qu'elle avait passé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était exhibée devant son patron, celui qu'elle considérait comme son père ainsi que celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils et elle rougit. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Mais, bon, ce qui était fait, était fait. Et puis, elle avait eu besoin qu'ils comprennent à quel point elle avait été blessée dans sa chair. Jack frappa à sa porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle n'était pas encore complètement vêtue, il lui manquait son pull qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisi. Mais comme il l'avait déjà vue en soutien-gorge une demi-heure auparavant, elle l'autorisa à entrer. Il entra et l'examina du regard. Ses yeux s'attardant sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son corps.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Parfois… Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme tout, ça fini par passer.

\- Moi, je trouve ça grave, Mily. Ils t'ont fait du mal et tu as l'air de t'en ficher.

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas, Jack. C'est juste que j'ai appris à vivre avec…

L'enfant s'approcha d'elle et fit passer son doigt sur les lignes blanches de la cicatrise en étoile sur le ventre d'Emily. C'était comme s'il essayait de faire guérir la peau meurtrie de la jeune femme. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec amour. Il fronçait les sourcils et soudainement, il s'exclama :

\- D'accord, mais, tu sais, ça n'enlève rien à ta beauté.

\- Tu es mignon, merci !

Le petit garçon s'assit sur le lit et la contempla avec tendresse. Elle lui sourit, sortit deux pulls de son armoire et eut du mal à se décider. Elle portait un jeans noir et hésitait entre un pull lie de vin et un autre gris chiné.

\- Prends le gris, Mily. Je trouve qu'il est plus joli.

Emily lui sourit et enfila le chandail que Jack avait choisi. Elle le regarda et il sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis désolée si je t'ai perturbé tout à l'heure… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que cela pourrait être traumatisant…

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux maintenant. Heu… Emily ? Je peux te poser une autre question ?

La jeune femme était inquiète. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom complet. Ça avait l'air important.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas ?

La jeune femme était intriguée par le comportement de l'enfant. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu aussi hésitant avec elle.

\- Bien sûr, mon ange, je te le promets.

\- Heu… Ben, en fait, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question… Tu me promets que tu me répondras ? Sans mentir ?

Il commençait à lui faire peur… Quelle était donc cette question qui le mettait si mal à l'aise et si peu sûr de lui ?

\- Je te le promets. Jack, je ne t'ai jamais menti, cela ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Elle le fit s'assoir sur son lit et fit de même. Il se blottit contre elle et marmonna sa question tellement vite qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas compris…

L'enfant pris une grande inspiration puis soupira. Emily pouvait sentir le cœur de Jack battre la chamade.

\- J'ai… Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de mon papa ?

Emily avala sa salive de travers et commença à tousser. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

\- Heu… Tu es bien curieux, Jack !

\- C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'on forme une nouvelle famille, papa, toi et moi…

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ecoute, tu sais, les choses ne sont pas simples entre ton papa et moi… Et puis, il y a Beth, maintenant. Je sais qu'elle vous aime tous les deux et ça, c'est le plus important. Donc, ton idée tombe un peu à l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais, tu ne m'as pas répondu… Est-ce que tu aimes mon papa ?

Elle hésita à le lui dire. Mais, elle lui avait promis de lui répondre franchement et sans mentir.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis très longtemps.

Jack souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et faisait des petits bonds sur le lit de la jeune femme.

\- Trop cool ! Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand ta maman était encore là, j'avais de l'admiration pour lui. Puis, j'ai commencé à m'occuper de vous après son décès. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais, que je vous aimais tous les deux.

\- Mais, il ne le sait pas… Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Il était malheureux et toi aussi. Je n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire à ce moment-là.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Non…

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais Jack la coupa.

\- Ça veut dire que Beth va s'en aller et que tu vas prendre sa place ?

\- Non, Jack. Ton papa ne doit pas le savoir, justement à cause de Beth.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas de la même façon que moi. Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit de détruire son couple. Il est avec elle et c'est comme ça. Ils sont heureux et amoureux.

\- Mais…

\- Non, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Mais, Mily ! Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Peut-être, mais parfois les adultes font des choix qui ne te paraissent pas logiques pour l'instant, tu comprendras, un jour. Et puis, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ton père est amoureux d'elle et pas de moi, c'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien, mon ange. C'est la vie !

\- Je ne trouve pas ça juste.

\- C'est ainsi, Jack. Mais, ça n'est pas très grave, je peux continuer à te voir quand je veux et ça, c'est mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre !

\- Tu as raison, Mily. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

\- De rien, mais promets-moi de ne rien dire, je te fais confiance.

\- Promis, même si je trouve ça bizarre… Tante JJ et tante Penny me disent toujours qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de dire "je t'aime".

\- Elles ont raison, mais, parfois, il est nécessaire de ne rien dire. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

Emily se leva et prit la main de Jack.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais, on va aller déjeuner, non ? Tu as faim ?

\- Oui ! On va où ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- A la Dolce Vita ?

\- Exactement ! On va aller manger dans le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville et ensuite on ira au zoo, d'accord ?

\- Oui, heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas !

\- Effectivement ! Bon, on va mettre nos vestes, nos chaussures et c'est parti, okay ?

\- Ça roule ma poule !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et descendirent à l'étage inférieur. Jack mit sa veste grise et enfila ses chaussures bleu marine. Quant à Prentiss, elle choisit son manteau bordeaux et ses bottines noires. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et bouclèrent leurs ceintures.

\- Je peux choisir la musique, Mily ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Taylor Swift ?

\- Ça marche !

Emily synchronisa son IPhone avec sa berline et mis en route la playlist "Taylor Swift". Les premières notes de "We are never ever going back together" se firent entendre et Jack commença à chantonner et à se trémousser. Cela fit rire Prentiss.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je te trouve juste trop adorable !

L'enfant lui sourit et continua son petit manège. Emily se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle était contente qu'ils arrivent quand même à passer du bon temps tous les deux, malgré les disputes du matin-même. Le trajet dura encore une vingtaine de minutes, ponctué de rires et de chant. La jeune femme se gara et sortit du véhicule accompagné par Jack qui lui prit la main.

Aucun des deux ne vit le SUV noir parqué de l'autre côté de la rue. Si cela avait été le cas, sans nul doute qu'ils ne seraient pas allés dans ce restaurant-là… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Emily indiqua au serveur qu'elle avait réservé une table pour deux au nom de Prentiss. Il les fit patienter quelques instants et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils marchèrent sinueusement entre les tables et arrivèrent à celle qu'il leur désigna. Il s'éclipsa et retourna à l'entrée du restaurant le temps qu'ils s'installent et choisissent leurs repas.

N'ayant pas vraiment regardé autour d'eux, ils se figèrent de stupéfaction en reconnaissant des voix. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Aaron, Beth et les parents de celle-ci. Ils étaient installés à la table juste à côté de la leur.

\- Jack ? Prentiss ?

\- Oh… Heu… Rebonjour.

\- Resalut papa !

La jeune femme salua poliment Beth et ses parents et Jack alla les embrasser.

\- Jack ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là !

\- Et bien… Je ne suis pas vraiment là, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis avec Mily.

\- Et qui est donc c'est mystérieuse Mily ?

\- C'est Emily Prentiss, la collègue et meilleure amie de mon papa…

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Nous de même, Mademoiselle.

Elle leur serra la main tout en souriant. L'enfant vit que Beth semblait tendue.

\- C'est aussi ma nouvelle maman.

La déclaration de Jack fit l'effet d'une bombe. Prentiss était gênée, non pas par le fait qu'il dise qu'elle soit sa nouvelle maman, mais par le fait qu'il le dise devant Beth et les parents de celle-ci alors que rien n'était réglé entre eux. De plus, il avait dit le matin-même qu'il la "considérait" comme sa nouvelle maman, pas qu'elle l'était dans le sens propre du terme et c'était inattendu… C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça. Quant à Aaron, il était choqué par le ton de défi utilisé par son fils. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce garçon si sûr de lui ? Et il sentait que les choses allaient empirer. Beth était en colère. Comment pouvait-il dire ça, alors que normalement, ça devait être elle et non Emily Prentiss, sa nouvelle maman ? Quant à ses parents, ils étaient surpris, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette jolie jeune femme auparavant et apparemment, elle avait une place importante dans la vie d'Aaron et de son fils.

\- Heu, Jack… Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de dire à tout le monde qu'Emily est ta nouvelle maman…

\- Pourquoi papa ? C'est la vérité.

Hotch soupira et regarda Beth du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait bouillonner de rage. Emily s'accroupi devant Jack et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, je te considère comme mon fils. Mais, ce n'est pas très gentil pour Beth, Jack. Elle t'aime et… Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait aussi que tu la considères comme étant ta nouvelle maman.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne l'aimerai jamais autant que toi.

Beth se leva précipitamment et sortit du restaurant. Aaron voulut la rejoindre, mais sa jeune collègue la devança. Elle la rattrapa sur le trottoir et lui prit gentiment le bras. Beth se retourna et grogna lorsqu'elle vit qui l'avait suivi. Dans un excès de colère, elle administra une droite monumentale à sa rivale qui, sous le coup de la surprise, vacilla et failli tomber en se tordant la cheville droite. Emily se redressa et lança un regard noir à l'autre jeune femme.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu n'existais pas, j'aurais tout ce que je veux ! Aaron et Jack m'aimeraient comme je devrais l'être. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas cette peur constante qu'ils me quittent pour te retrouver, toi !

\- Ecoutez, nous sommes adultes, évitons les scènes en public, vous voulez bien ? On avait décidé avec Hotch d'en parler tous les trois au calme demain soir.

\- Evidemment ! Comme s'il allait m'en informer ! Je te déteste, toi et tout ce que tu représentes.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas dire des choses que je regretterai plus tard…

\- Oh, Sainte Emily est de retour !

\- Okay, vous savez quoi ? Je vais faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Parce que j'ai, malgré tout, du respect pour vous. Et je le fais pour Hotch et Jack, okay ? J'ai essayé de vous défendre au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas compris… Je vais rentrer dans le restaurant, manger avec Jack et ensuite on s'en ira, comme prévu.

\- Espèce de garce ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as !

\- C'est vous qui avez de la chance que j'aie appris à me contrôler, parce que je vous aurais sûrement collé une droite.

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Non, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez frappée et surtout, que je n'ai pas répliqué. Oh, et au fait, je ne vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Emily s'en alla en boitant et rentra dans le bâtiment où l'attendaient les autres. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant vainement de les recoiffer et de remettre sa frange en place. Puis, elle toucha sa joue et grimaça. Beth avait une sacrée force ! Heureusement qu'elle avait su se contrôler, parce que sinon, il y aurait eu un carnage. Elle soupira pour tenter de se calmer et arriva à la table de Hotch. Ils la regardèrent, inquiets.

\- Prentiss ! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu boites ?

\- Ce n'est rien !

Elle avait répondu sèchement et les parents de Beth se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Où est notre fille ?

\- Dehors. Elle va sûrement revenir une fois qu'elle se sera calmée.

\- Mily, c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ?

Les adultes regardèrent la jeune femme et virent une grosse marque rouge sur la joue de cette dernière. Aaron compris à son regard qu'elle était en colère et que Beth l'avait sûrement frappée. Il sentit une rage s'insinuer en lui.

\- Emily, je…

\- Non, je ne vais pas faire de scandale dans un lieu public. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on va aller commander à manger, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

\- Heu… D'accord.

\- Oh et sachez que je ne compte pas laisser passer ça, Hotch.

\- Oui, je…

\- Bon appétit !

Sur ce, Jack et Emily s'installèrent enfin à leur table. L'enfant n'osait pas parler, de peur d'énerver encore plus la jeune femme. Ils consultèrent la carte des menus que le serveur leur avait laissée. Quant aux autres, ils se regardèrent sans savoir que dire. Il y eut un moment de silence gênant et désagréable. Puis, pour détendre l'atmosphère, le père de Beth demanda à ses compagnons de table ce qu'ils comptaient faire l'après-midi-même et ils recommencèrent à parler comme si de rien n'était. Concernant Jack et Prentiss, c'était toujours tendu. La jeune femme battait frénétiquement du pied gauche et faisait bouger la table.

\- Heu… Mily ? Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plaît ? Je n'arrive pas à lire, ça bouge trop.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées où des envies de meurtre se bousculaient. Jack se leva et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Prentiss.

\- Mily ?

Elle sursauta violemment et sous le coup de la surprise, Jack en fit de même.

\- Excuse-moi Jack. Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Non, non… C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas entendu.

\- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais, mon ange ?

\- Heu… Que tu arrêtes de battre du pied. Ça fait bouger la table et je n'arrive pas à lire.

\- Oh. Excuse-moi !

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dehors ?

\- On en parlera, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ?

\- Tu me diras tout ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Beth revenir, encore rouge de colère. Emily décida qu'elle n'allait pas mentir à Jack et à lui dire toute la vérité. Peu importe que cela fasse naître des conflits chez les Hotchners. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que l'enfant sache qu'elle s'était bien comportée comparé à l'autre jeune femme. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle décida de ne rien faire de plus pour valoriser Beth aux yeux du garçonnet. Elle avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Elle défia du regard sa rivale et répondit à la question de Jack assez fort pour que tout le monde de la table à côté l'entende.

\- Bien sûr, je ne t'ai jamais menti, moi. Je te dirai exactement ce qui s'est passé dehors, mon amour. Sans omettre aucun détail.

Beth s'assit alors et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas honte de son comportement, mais savait que cela allait lui valoir de sérieux problèmes avec Aaron et Jack. Et Emily comptait tout dire au petit garçon… Cette garce allait profiter de son moment de faiblesse pour monter Jack contre elle. Et, son père suivrait probablement. Elle soupira et tenta de faire bonne figure. Hotch la regardait méchamment et ses parents la dévisageaient avec désapprobation se demandant pourquoi leur fille agissait-elle ainsi. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Prentiss dans son dos et elle détestait ça. Dieu, ce repas allait être abominable.

\- Alors, tu as choisi ce que tu vas manger, mon ange ?

Beth avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter d'appeler Jack avec ses surnoms débiles. A contrario, Aaron et les parents de cette dernière ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la tendresse d'Emily envers le jeune garçon. Catherine et Jarod Clemmons éprouvaient de la sympathie pour la jeune femme, malgré que cela soit la première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Elle avait l'air d'être une bonne personne très attentionnée. Oui, cela était étrange que Jack la considère comme étant sa nouvelle maman, parce qu'Aaron était en couple avec leur fille, mais cela n'excusait pas le comportement de Beth. Ils lui poseraient des questions plus tard.

\- Oui, Mily ! Et je crois que je sais ce que toi, tu vas prendre.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je compte prendre, Monsieur le détective ?

Jack éclata de rire et Emily le suivi. Les autres clients les prenaient facilement pour une mère et son fils tant leur complicité était évidente.

\- Ouaip ! Tu vas prendre une pizza aux fruits de mer avec un supplément de crevettes, hein ?

\- Exactement, bien joué, Sherlock !

\- Haha, je le savais ! Je suis trop fort ! Et toi, tu penses que je vais prendre quoi ?

\- Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes. Je dirais que tu vas prendre comme ton papa.

Aaron s'immisça dans la conversation malgré les regards furieux de sa compagne.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais manger, Madame l'agent du FBI ?

Emily lui sourit tendrement et répondit espièglement.

\- Oh, c'est bien simple… Je vous connais sur le bout des doigts.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire tout sauf innocent et Hotch savait exactement pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'avait fait Beth. Il leur faudrait mettre tout ça au clair.

\- Mmm, je ne te crois pas. Je ne prends jamais la même chose au restaurant, je change à chaque fois… J'aime manger des plats variés.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais aujourd'hui… Je dirais que vous allez prendre les lasagnes au saumon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment… Oui, effectivement !

\- Et moi aussi, je vais prendre ça ! Tu es trop forte, Mily !

Aaron, Emily, Jack et les parents de Beth rirent en entendant cela. Quant à l'autre jeune femme, elle boudait dans son coin. Le serveur arriva et prit leurs commandes.

\- Alors, Jack… Après notre visite au zoo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Hum… On pourrait faire des cookies ou des muffins ? Comme ça, on pourra les donner à tante JJ et à tante Penny demain ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est d'accord ! Tu as toujours de bonnes idées, toi !

Aaron était fier de son fils. Il pensait toujours aux autres et ça, c'était grâce à Haley et à Emily. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir eues dans sa vie. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à la table à côté et se concentrer sur la discussion de sa propre tablée.

\- Oui, je sais !

Jack éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de la jeune femme.

\- On fait une super équipe, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouaip, la meilleure de toute ! Enfin… Avec celle de ton travail !

\- Tu as raison ! Bon, pour pouvoir faire des cookies ET des muffins, on va devoir aller faire des courses… Encore une fois !

\- On va faire des cookies et des muffins ? Les deux ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, champion, les deux ! Ça va faire plaisir à nos deux blondes préférées !

\- Trop cool ! Tu veux les faire à quoi ? On pourrait faire des cookies au chocolat et aux noix de macadamia et des muffins aux framboises, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Ce sont leurs préférés !

\- Que c'est une super idée, Jack !

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint leur apporter leurs boissons. Une eau gazeuse pour Emily et un thé glacé pour l'enfant. Etant donné qu'il y avait du monde, le garçon de table leur indiqua qu'il y aurait un peu d'attente pour les plats.

\- Mily ?

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un dessert ?

L'enfant la regardait avec des yeux de petit chien battu et la jeune femme sourit tendrement.

\- Ça dépend… Est-ce que tu as été sage ?

\- Je pense que oui !

Emily fit mine de réfléchir et Jack trépignait d'impatience.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Mais uniquement si tu finis ton assiette, d'accord ?

\- Merci Mily !

\- De rien, mon ange.

La jeune femme regarda discrètement la table d'à côté et pu voir Hotch, Catherine et Jarod en pleine discussion sur le FBI. Beth ne parlait pas, mais lançait quelques regards noirs dans sa direction. Pour l'énerver un petit peu plus, Emily lui sourit et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'enfant et celui-ci leva la tête et regarda vers l'autre table en riant. S'en fût trop pour Beth qui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, craqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi, espèce de garce ?

Aaron, Jack, Catherine, Jarod et Emily se regardèrent, choqués par la réplique de la jeune femme. Les autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant avaient arrêté de manger et les observaient curieusement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu lui as chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et il s'est moqué de moi. Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit, connasse !

Catherine était horrifiée par la scène.

\- Beth ! Ça suffit ! Ton langage ! Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça !

Emily se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur et Jack sentait que ça n'allait dégénérer.

\- OKAY, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que vous m'insultez. De plus, je me rappelle vous avoir dit de ne pas me tutoyer.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

Aaron intervint et tenta de calmer les esprits.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit Beth ! Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma ! Emily n'a rien fait de mal, okay ? J'en ai marre de ton comportement de gamine, c'est clair ? Maintenant, on va se comporter en adultes et éviter une énième crise ! Surtout que nous sommes dans un lieu public !

\- De toute façon, tu n'en as toujours que pour elle !

Hotch soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu, cela n'allait-il donc jamais finir ? Quant aux parents de sa compagne, ils se regardaient, mis mal à l'aise par l'attitude de leur fille.

\- Beth… Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu es comme ça. Tu es gentille normalement… Et là, tu es vraiment méchante et pas cool envers Mily… Je te déteste !

Jack l'avait regardée avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce qui énerva Emily et Aaron. Ils avaient horreur de voir ce regard-là chez le jeune garçon.

\- Je…

Beth eut la décence de rougir et sa rivale avait l'air blasée.

\- Ecoutez… Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Je lui ai simplement dit de regarder la cravate de son père. J'ai demandé à Jack de bien observer ce qui n'allait pas, comme un agent du FBI le ferait. Et il a vu qu'une petite goutte de vin avait tâchée sa cravate… C'est tout. Il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout, Beth. Je ne vous ai rien fait. C'est vous qui m'avez insultée et qui m'avez frappée. Je n'ai pas répliqué donc, cessez ce petit jeu ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard. J'en ai marre de me battre pour des futilités…

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

Les parents de Beth étaient choqués tout comme Aaron et Jack.

\- Vous pouvez l'être.

Le serveur, qui se tenait près de leur table depuis le début de la dispute, se racla discrètement la gorge. Il s'excusa de les déranger, mais leurs plats étaient enfin arrivés. Cela détendit légèrement l'atmosphère. Tous se rassirent et se préparèrent à manger. Emily marmonnait.

\- Je déteste me donner en spectacle.

Aaron tenta de s'excuser pour le comportement de sa compagne.

\- Je suis désolé Prentiss.

\- Moi aussi…

Il vit dans son regard un air triste et résigné. Il détesta voir ça, ce n'était tellement pas l'Emily qu'il connaissait !

\- Mily ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, mon ange.

Il comprit que sa maman de cœur était énervée et décida de lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

\- Bon appétit quand même Mily !

\- A toi aussi !

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais, n'avait plus trop le cœur à ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se croisent dans ce restaurant ? Elle avait le don de se retrouver dans des situations étranges… A la table d'à côté, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis la crise et personne ne semblait d'avis à changer cet état de fait. Le petit Jack soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse toujours comme ça ?

\- Jack ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non… Moi, je voudrais juste que tu ailles bien, tu sais ? Que les disputes s'arrêtent et que tu sois heureuse ! Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'es jamais vraiment et ça me fait de la peine.

\- C'est gentil, mon ange. Tu sais, parfois, les adultes peuvent te paraître étranges. C'est comme ça. Mais, ça va passer… ça passe toujours.

\- Mmm… J'espère, tu le mérites.

\- Jack ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne perds jamais cette innocence et cette bonté, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer, promis.

Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de promettre, mais il était tellement préoccupé par la situation, qu'elle lui sourit tout simplement. La jeune femme changea de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance morne qui s'était installée.

\- C'est bien ! Alors, dis-moi, tes lasagnes sont bonnes ?

\- Oui, tu veux goûter ?

\- Volontiers ! On fait un échange stratégique ? Un morceau de ma pizza contre une bouchée de tes lasagnes ?

\- Ouaip, ça marche !

Ils échangèrent leurs nourritures et se sourirent. Ils finirent leurs repas tranquillement, bavardant de choses et d'autres. Le serveur vint débarrasser leurs assiettes et leur donna la carte des desserts.

\- Tu es toujours partant pour ce dessert ?

\- Ouaip ! J'ai toujours de la place pour une bonne glace !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Hotch la regarder… Tendrement ? Cela lui paraissait tellement étrange comme association de mots dans une même phrase, mais cela reflétait la réalité. Elle lui offrit un sourire et tourna la tête vers Jack.

\- Et toi, tu vas en prendre un ?

\- Oui, je ne dis jamais non à un petit dessert !

\- On prend comme d'habitude ?

\- Exactement !

\- Est-ce que je peux commander, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir.

Emily appela le serveur et Jack se fit un plaisir de commander, comme un grand.

\- Rebonjour ! Alors, on va prendre une crème brûlée, une boule de glace au chocolat avec plein de chantilly et un café, s'il vous plait !

\- Avec plaisir, jeune homme.

Jack était tout content, il adorait quand Emily lui donnait des responsabilités. Son père ne le faisait pratiquement jamais… Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son fils, mais parce qu'il avait tendance à trop le protéger. Sentant du mouvement derrière lui, le garçon tourna la tête et vit son père, Beth, Catherine et Jarod se lever pour partir. Beth sortie la première du restaurant, sans un regard pour Jack ou pour Emily. Aaron et les parents de Beth s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Les aînés sourirent à la jeune femme.

\- Cela fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Prentiss.

\- Moi de même et ce, malgré les circonstances plutôt désastreuses.

\- Nous sommes navrés pour le comportement de notre fille. Nous ne l'avons pas élevée ainsi.

\- Ce n'est rien… Elle est sur les nerfs. Et puis, elle est adulte, elle est seule à décider de son comportement. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

\- Vous nous paraissez être quelqu'un de bien, Mademoiselle Prentiss. Prenez soin de Jack.

\- Toujours.

Emily leur sourit et pendant que Catherine et Jacob embrassaient Jack, elle croisa le regard de son patron. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Il s'avança vers eux lorsque les parents de sa compagne s'éloignèrent.

\- Jack, tu me promets d'être sage avec Prentiss, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! Je te le promets, papa !

Il sourit tendrement à son fils puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Merci de t'en occuper.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'adore le garder et vous le savez.

\- On se voit demain soir ? Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, okay ?

Elle acquiesça en baissant la tête. Il posa son index sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva gentiment le visage. Avec son autre main, il fit glisser son doigt sur la joue rouge et enflée de sa collègue, mimant inconsciemment le geste que son fils avait fait un peu plus tôt chez la brunette. Emily grimaça de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé pour… Tout ça.

\- Moi aussi, si vous saviez…

\- Je…

\- Ecoutez, ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, promis.

Aaron soupira de dépit et embrassa son fils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la serra quelques secondes. Il lui sourit timidement et prit congé d'eux.

 _Une petite review?_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Clyn4ever_


	7. Là où un enfant lui apprend le vrai sens

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence..._**

 ** _J'ai eu de gros problèmes informatiques, mon ordinateur était en réparation et j'ai perdu toutes mes données. J'ai perdu les cinq chapitres d'avance que j'avais et honnêtement, ça m'a saoulée. J'ai dû me remotiver pour vous écrire celui-ci. Je suis persuadée qu'il est moins bon que celui initialement prévu, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, hein..._**

 ** _J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, mais, pour ce faire, il me faut écrire et actuellement, je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche (probablement dû au fait que je sois énervée d'avoir tout perdu...)... J'espère que ça va passer rapidement!_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même..._**

 ** _Merci pour votre soutien et pour les reviews qui font plaisir!_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**

 ** _Clyn4ever_**

 **Chapitre sept, là où un enfant lui apprend le vrai sens de la vie**

La jeune femme et le petit garçon mangèrent leurs desserts tout en essayant de planifier le reste de la journée.

Jack aimait les plannings et était rassuré grâce à ça. Emily le savait, c'était comme ça depuis le décès de la mère de ce dernier. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage dévasté de chagrin de l'enfant après les funérailles, elle s'était promis de prendre soin de lui et de lui apporter le maximum de confiance, peu importe si cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes.

Elle était heureuse que Jack la considère comme sa deuxième maman, mais également mal à l'aise envers Hotch. Il restait son patron et malgré les disputes entre eux et Beth, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle risquait gros. Mais qu'importe. Le sourire du bambin en face d'elle effaçait ses peurs en un quart de seconde. Cependant, elle devait lui parler et essayer de lui faire comprendre certaines choses car il était jeune et avait besoin d'explications. Elle se promit qu'elle lui en donnerait le soir-même. En sécurité dans l'appartement de la brunette, il sera plus attentif à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et l'endroit sera plus intimiste.

\- Mily ?

\- Oui mon lapin ?

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

Il regardait nerveusement la joue de la jeune femme et essayait de lui sourire. Mais, Emily vit qu'il était inquiet et troublé.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais… Tu es toute rouge sur la joue et on dirait que c'est gonflé.

Elle lui sourit tout en évitant de grimacer de douleur. Cette femme avait une force insoupçonnée mais elle en avait vu bien d'autres.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

\- Je la déteste. Elle t'a fait du mal.

\- Jack… Chéri, ça va aller, je te le promets. On en reparlera ce soir, d'accord ? Nous n'allons pas gâcher cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Okay, mais tu me le promets ?

Emily tendit son petit doigt vers le jeune garçon. D'instinct, il lui attrapa l'auriculaire avec le sien.

\- C'est une promesse.

L'enfant lui sourit et la jeune femme appela le serveur pour lui demander l'addition. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle paya et s'excusa encore pour la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. Le serveur lui dit que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Elle lui sourit, prit Jack par la main, sortit du restaurant et ils allèrent s'installer dans la voiture.

\- Jack, est-ce que cela te dérange si je passe un coup de fil ?

\- Non, c'est tout bon.

\- Merci bonhomme.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement et pris son portable. Jack chantonna et dodelina de la tête en lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et composa un numéro.

\- Allô ?

\- Coucou JJ ! Désolée de te déranger à nouveau, mais je voulais te dire que je voudrais changer nos plans pour demain.

\- Oh… Tu veux annuler ?

\- Non, non… C'est juste que Jack sera avec moi et du coup, je me disais que cela pourrait être sympa que Pénélope et toi veniez petit-déjeuner avec nous plutôt que de se retrouver plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que c'est une merveilleuse idée ! As-tu besoin que nous ramenions quelque chose ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, juste votre présence sera suffisante. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que vous seriez libres durant environ une heure demain soir ? J'aurais besoin de vous pour vous occuper de Jack le temps que je parle à Hotch et Beth…

\- Heu bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je te raconterai plus tard, okay ?

\- Ça marche ma belle…

\- Merci JJ, tu es un ange !

\- Je sais !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se promirent de s'appeler dans la soirée, puisque JJ et Pénélope seraient ensemble. La blonde avait demandé à la brunette si elle voulait se joindre à elles avec Jack, mais Emily refusa. Elle voulait passer du temps avec l'enfant. JJ compris que le coup de téléphone qu'elle aurait le soir-même allait éclairer sa lanterne. Elles se dirent au-revoir et la jeune femme raccrocha.

Le jeune garçon la regardait de façon insistante. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue rire…

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui planta un baiser sur le front. Son innocence la touchait et l'émouvait bien plus que ce qu'elle imaginait.

\- Bon, alors, cette visite au zoo te tente toujours ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte !

\- Tant mieux ! En route alors !

Elle démarra la voiture une fois s'être assurée que l'enfant avait sa ceinture de sécurité. Le trajet dura environ 20 minutes. Ce dernier se déroula à merveille, Jack et Emily chantant les chansons de Taylor Swift à tue-tête. Ils arrivèrent au parc zoologique en riant aux éclats. Dieu qu'il était bon de l'entendre rire ainsi. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de revoir cet enfant qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle ne sut pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir pendant aussi longtemps. Et le voir si heureux lui fit presque oublier les évènements précédents.

Ils sortirent du véhicule juste après que Prentiss ait appliqué un peu plus de fond de teint sur sa joue endolorie. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'elle s'était battue. Enfin, qu'on l'avait battue plutôt rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Et comme d'habitude, l'enfant attrapa sa main dès que possible. Il semblait excité à l'idée de passer le week-end avec elle et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle aussi. Retrouver un peu de normalité après le travail était ce qui lui manquait le plus avec le fait de vivre seule. Elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir penser à quelque chose d'autre que les enquêtes, les corps mutilés, les victimes et les familles dévastées par le chagrin.

\- Mily ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par aller voir les animaux de la banquise, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'allais te le proposer !

\- OUIIII ! Tu sais Mily, je suis vraiment heureux d'être là avec toi…

Puis, elle vit le visage du bambin prendre un air grave.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais ? Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive !

Emily se sentit mal à l'aise… Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Ou l'épargner pour l'instant et le voir la détester plus tard ? Son choix fut rapide. Elle s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

\- Jack… Moi aussi je suis heureuse, mais tu sais…

Elle chercha les mots justes.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre que je serai toujours là… Tu sais, avec mon travail, je pourrais être mutée ailleurs…

\- Mutée ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que je devrai peut-être m'en aller un jour, dans une autre ville ou dans un autre pays… Et tu sais, il y a les méchantes personnes que nous arrêtons avec l'équipe… Il se peut qu'on jour, j'aie un accident… Je suis sûre que ton père et Jessica t'ont déjà expliqué ça, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais, je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours prudente, okay ? Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Oncle David et papa m'ont promis qu'ils te protègeront.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout ira bien, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Jack se sentit apaisé. Il la força à se relever et lui repris la main.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, allons-y !

La jeune femme paya les entrées du zoo et étonnamment, il y avait peu de monde pour un samedi après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bassins contenant les ours polaires, les phoques, les pingouins et les manchots. La cheville de la jeune femme la faisait souffrir mais elle serra les dents, tentant de faire fit de sa douleur. Elle clopinait légèrement mais s'en fichait. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête, comme le fait de profiter de Jack.

Une fois arrivés, Emily lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle connaissait à propos de ces animaux et l'enfant la regardait avec admiration. Elle savait tant de choses ! Puis, au bout d'un moment, la brunette remarqua que le petit garçon avait cessé de regarder les animaux et la fixait tout en détaillant son visage.

\- Jack ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans sa contemplation. Emily s'accroupi à nouveau à sa hauteur. Perturbé par ce mouvement brusque, il sursauta.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Heu… Oui.

\- Jack, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est juste que… Je… Heu, je me demandais si ma vraie maman serait en colère si je t'appelais toi, maman.

Emily eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'aimait tellement que parfois s'en était douloureux. Puis, elle pensa à Haley. Cette jeune femme douce et belle qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son enfant. Lui en voudrait-elle d'être présente pour son fils ? Puis elle se souvint de la discussion entre Hotch et Haley avant que Foyet ne l'abatte. Elle lui avait fait promettre d'enseigner à Jack ce qu'était l'amour et de le lui montrer. Emily ne faisait que respecter sa volonté à sa manière. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa place, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle aimait ce petit garçon comme s'il était le sien. Elle faisait vivre la mémoire de la mère de ce dernier, en témoignaient les photos de la défunte et de son fils dans la chambre aménagée chez Emily pour Jack.

Et Jessica l'avait remerciée plus d'une fois d'être dans la vie de son neveu. Elle lui avait dit que Haley aurait voulu ça, qu'une présence féminine en plus dans la vie du petit était nécessaire. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement Beth. Et Emily comprenait cela. Elle se souvenait encore de la dispute entre la nouvelle compagne de Hotch et sa belle-sœur. Beth avait insinué que le fait d'avoir des photos de l'ex-épouse d'Aaron dans l'appartement de celui-ci n'était pas sain. La blonde lui avait répondu que quoi qu'elle fasse, Haley restait la mère de Jack et le premier amour de son compagnon. Elles s'étaient crié dessus. La jeune femme brune s'en était allée passablement énervée et frustrée. Emily en avait été témoin, elle était devant la porte de Hotch pour lui rendre le rapport urgent qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle avait tout entendu et lorsque Beth sortie de l'appartement en la bousculant, elle ne dit rien. A quoi bon ?

\- Ecoute Jack, je pense que tu devrais en parler avec ton papa. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, d'accord ?

\- Mais, tu penses que maman serait en colère ? Parce que je l'aime toujours, tu sais…

\- Je sais Jack… Et non, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait en colère. Tu sais que c'est elle ta vraie maman… On en parle souvent toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est juste que… Elle est au ciel et elle ne peut plus faire des choses de maman avec moi. Tandis que toi, tu es là. Et je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais, il y a Beth aussi. Elle t'aime aussi à sa façon.

\- Mais elle t'a fait du mal et elle ne t'aime pas… Alors, moi, je ne l'aime pas non plus.

\- Jack, ne dit pas ça… C'est juste une période difficile pour elle. Et puis, rappelle-toi, elle va emménager avec vous.

L'enfant fit la moue, déconcerté par les propos de la jeune femme. Emily s'était promis de ne plus défendre l'autre, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa bonté et sa gentillesse naturelles revenaient au galop. Et ce, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur. La jeune femme ne pouvait lutter contre l'amour qui existait entre son patron et l'autre brunette. Elle se l'était promis, pour le bien de l'enfant.

\- C'est juste, que… Je ne sais pas. Elle est gentille, parfois. Mais, elle est aussi méchante avec toi et les autres et je n'aime pas ça. J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle quand on ne parle pas de vous, mais dès que je dis ton prénom, elle s'énerve et je… Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Vous êtes ma famille et je déteste quand elle fait ça. Surtout quand je parle de toi… Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Jack… Mais, la prochaine fois que cela arrive, parles-en à ton père, à Jessica ou à moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas normal d'agir ainsi.

\- Mais… Et si elle s'énerve ? Elle t'a tapé avant…

\- Elle n'a pas à s'énerver pour ça, mon ange. Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne te fera jamais de mal, elle t'aime malgré tout.

\- Mais, si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle ne ferait pas ça.

Emily soupira. C'était difficile de défendre une femme qu'elle méprisait profondément. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas ruiner la relation de son patron. Déjà qu'elle s'était immiscée plus que prévu dans sa vie privée. Et surtout, il avait l'air plutôt heureux avec elle, même si cela la détruisait. Et honnêtement, elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux changer… Et demain soir, je vais en parler avec ton père et Beth. Pendant ce temps-là, tu resteras avec tante Penny et tante JJ, okay ?

\- Okay, mais à une seule condition.

\- Heu… Laquelle ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez, toi et papa !

Emily se demanda s'il lui fallait accepter la condition de l'enfant. Cela serait difficile. Mais, avait-elle sincèrement le choix ? Non.

\- Je te le promets.

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire lumineux, heureux de savoir que son père et sa mère de cœur n'allaient pas se détester avant la fin du weekend.

\- On peut aller voir les suricates maintenant ? Je les aime trop et ce sont tes animaux préférés, hein ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît !

Jack piétinait d'excitation et Emily trouva cela adorable.

\- Effectivement, je les adore ! Bien sûr qu'on peut y aller !

\- Merci, merci, merci !

Il sauta de bonheur et l'entraîna, une fois de plus, dans une danse de la joie. Plusieurs passants les regardaient, attendris.

\- Est-ce que ça te tente d'aller boire quelque chose et de manger un goûter d'abord ?

\- OUI ! Merci Mily, tu es la meilleure !

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le restaurant du zoo.

\- Mily ? Je peux prendre ce que je veux ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Je peux demander au Monsieur une glace ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

La brunette sourit au jeune homme qui, selon ce qu'elle pouvait voir, était sûrement un étudiant qui travaillait là pour payer ses études.

\- Heu, désolé Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une glace, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Sans problème, gamin. Quel parfum ?

Jack se tourna vers Emily, hésitant.

\- Heu… Tu en veux une aussi ? Tu veux qu'on partage une coupe ?

\- Tu es un amour, mon ange. Volontiers ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ?

\- Hum… Framboise et vanille ? Je sais que c'est framboise ton parfum préféré.

Elle lui sourit, fière qu'il se souvienne de ce fait. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Emily adorait faire ça.

\- Tu es un amour Jack. Volontiers ! Tu demandes au monsieur ?

\- Oui ! Monsieur ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une coupe avec de la glace à la framboise et à la vanille, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr bonhomme !

Le serveur les servit et se tourna vers Prentiss.

\- Votre fils est très bien élevé et à bon goût, Madame.

Emily le fixa et se demanda si elle devait le reprendre ou non. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle laisserait couler. A quoi bon ? Et puis, si elle niait, Jack serait vexé et triste.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne journée, Monsieur !

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi !

\- Bonne journée et merci pour la glace !

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et nos deux acolytes lui sourirent en retour. Jack couru s'assoir sur demande de sa maman de cœur. La jeune femme prit la coupe et rejoignit Jack qui était déjà assis à la table la plus proche.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mily ! C'est gentil !

\- Tout pour mon ange !

Ils partagèrent cette coupe de glace et leur pause fût entrecoupée d'éclats de rire. Les autres clients les prenaient pour mère et fils. Et Emily savait qu'à force de la côtoyer, Jack avait souvent les mêmes expressions du visage qu'elle ainsi que les mêmes tics. Cela la fit sourire. Une fois leur crème glacée terminée, ils allèrent vers l'enclos des suricates.

\- Mily ? Est-ce que les suricates vivent en famille ?

\- Oui, ils se protègent les uns et les autres depuis qu'ils sont bébés. Ils s'aiment et prennent soin de chacun d'entre eux.

Elle évita de mentionner qu'en cas de trahison, le membre de la famille était banni.

\- Un peu comme toi et papa avec l'équipe ?

Emily éclata de rire.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !

\- Dis, est-ce que les gens font comme les suricates ? Est-ce qu'ils restent ensemble toute leurs vies ?

\- Parfois, mais tu sais, la vie des êtres humains est bien plus compliquée… Mais, si tu prêtes assez attention aux gens, en général, ils ne t'oublieront pas quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Est-ce que tu as une famille à toi ? Je veux dire, un papa et une maman ? Tu n'en parles jamais.

\- Heu… Oui, j'ai encore ma maman et mon papa, mais nos relations ne sont pas très bonnes, malheureusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des histoires de grands, mon ange…

\- Mais… Tu me dis souvent que je dois dire à mon papa que je l'aime… Est-ce que tu le fais avec ta maman et ton papa ?

Elle le regarda, passablement embarrassée.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec eux ? Tu devrais leurs dire que tu les aimes, parce qu'on ne sait jamais… Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec ma maman… Je ne peux plus lui dire que je l'aime parce qu'elle est au ciel… Toi, tu peux encore leurs dire…

La jeune femme pris l'enfant dans ses bras, cachant ainsi les larmes d'émotion qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Comment un enfant de huit ans pouvait être aussi terre à terre et mature ? Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je vais le faire, je te le promets.

Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Jack… Tu sais que tu peux encore dire à ta maman que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est au ciel qu'elle ne t'entend pas. Elle est partout où tu es. Elle est dans ton cœur et te protège.

\- Oui, je sais. Et je l'aime.

Il l'entoura de ses petits bras et la serra très fort.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mily.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Jack.

L'enfant venait de lui prouver que, parfois, il fallait mettre son amour-propre de côté et dire aux membres de sa famille qu'on les aime. La jeune femme se promit d'aller voir ses parents, quitte à devoir les attendre durant des heures. Jack lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir encore ses parents en vie. Tant pis si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle aurait au moins essayé.

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Merci de me suivre._

 _Clyn4ever_


End file.
